Strong with a K
by Chicago4EVERS
Summary: He was once my best friend, a person I loved and still do, but I thought...I thought...he was dead. He knew that I believed that he was gone, gone from this Earth, gone from my life, but he wasn't. He was still living in the same woods, in the same spot, in the same house. My werewolf love was alive all this time.
1. Description

He was once my best friend, a person I loved and still do, but I thought...I thought...he was dead. He knew that I believed that he was gone, gone from this Earth, gone from my life, but he wasn't. He was still living in the same woods, in the same spot, in the same house. My werewolf love was alive all this time. While I was off depressingly killing every living creature that happened to fall into my tracks, he was building a hopeless teenage nerd pack. How could he not think about me, ever? All these thoughts were going on in my head as I stared at this figure before me like a zombie, which to me he should be "the walking dead" but in reality he'd never really died therefore I was the one without a clue. He stared at me too, a state of confusion clearly crossing his face. He was probably thinking the same as the others: What is she doing here? Why did she save us? But he knew the answer to one question all of the teenagers were asking themselves; who is she?

**A/N: So obviously this wasn't a full chapter. It's just the full description or introduction. Whatever you want to call it. I won't put up a chapter until tomorrow I think because right now I'm really tired and there's no telling what I'll put up here so...this was a taste of the book.**


	2. Is It Just Me?

Moving hadn't been such a drastic change for me. With no real friends at my former school, it was ideal for me not to put up much of a fight when my mother announced we would be moving. If she was happy, I was happy, so we had packed up our things and relocated to Beacon Hills, California with her new husband, Alan Deaton. I'd known the man for most of my life and the fact that I didn't have to hide from him was just an added benefit to the compassionate emissary's character. I could show every single part of me. Every. Single. Part.

So as he dropped me off in his Chevrolet Equinox and wished me a good day at school, I couldn't help but give him a huge smile and an excited, "Thanks!" as I hopped out the car. Peers stared me down unashamedly as I climbed the stairs to the school, sporting a black crop top, green cargo pants, and ankle boots. I figured it was just teenagers appraising the new student, but I'd received the same "welcome" everywhere I went in town. I ignored the protruding glances and stares. Removing my black sunglasses and throwing my backpack over my shoulder, I strutted carelessly to the entrance.

Pushing through the blue doors, several heads turned to examine the new specimen that had arrived. It was becoming exceedingly hard to ignore their stares as I ambled to the front office. There I was given a schedule and map of the school. A student aid was appointed to show me around and I followed eagerly to see what exciting adventures high school would bring my way. "Don't worry too much about the stares." She told me. "It's just...new student and all. Especially since you're so hot." I was taken aback by her comment but smiled nonetheless.

Although her attitude was rather brash and obscene, Kate Argent was helpful enough and soon we were laughing together like old friends. Unfortunately, Kate and I parted ways at lunch, with her promising to meet me after, and I shuffled to lunch alone. I scanned the cafeteria for a friendly face upon walking through the door, though the search was pointless. During classes, I was consumed with the arduous task of what Kate called, "new girl work," hence my lack of lunch buddies. She laughed at the abundance of assignments I was expected to complete voicing her sympathy toward me.

I sat down at an empty table with my lunch and began to nibble on my food as I again examined the eatery. I instantly began to assort the individual cliques: outcasts, artists, hipsters, drama kids, preps, emos, nerds, cheerleaders, and jocks.

My attention came upon one teenage boy sitting, it seemed, in full center of what I guessed was the basketball team. He was spinning the orange ball on his finger before passing it to a teammate across the table. It was strange how he stuck out to me but it was as if he wasn't really sitting with the childish, conceited boys that surrounded him on all sides but instead that his energy and focus was gravitating somewhere else. And something in my heart told me that it was because of me, that other days he would laugh and talk with the other boys, be one with them, but not today. Today he was occupied, disinterested, too busy looking at me the way I was looking at him.

I had to catch my breath when his eyes reached mine and I suddenly realized that he and I were alike. I'd seen the color of his eyes in the sunlight and his gasp from across the room told me that he'd seen mine too. I was a werewolf...and so was he. "Derek Hale is staring at you." a voice stated beside me. I looked to my right at the pale brunette and she offered a small smile. "Is that a big deal?" I asked looking back at the young werewolf. "Kinda. To everyone else, but I have a feeling that it's not going to be to you." "Right." I said, "I'm Kamina by the way." Her smile still remained on her face as she introduced herself, "Paige. Nice to meet you." "You too. And I gotta tell you. Sitting alone at lunch, not the best way to start off the first day of school."

She laughed at me, sarcastically saying, "Seems like that would be terrible." "But not for you huh? You're sitting alone by choice." I observed. "It helps to study during lunch." She explained tapping her book with her knuckles. I suddenly felt extremely inconsiderate. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you were doing that…um." She waved me off smiling, "It's fine. Today I just won't study...to save you from the social humiliation." I smiled at her kindness, forgetting the boy who had already discovered my secret and focusing on a blossoming friendship.

We talked for the rest of lunch, realizing we had our next class together. I separated from her to head to my locker while she went on to English. The halls were emptying quickly yet I strolled along carelessly. I could always use the I got lost excuse. I opened my locker with ease, retrieving my new notebooks and paper. I spun, feeling a presence behind me, to find Derek Hale.

My heart sped at the thought of him knowing my secret but then his face softened, calming me slightly though I still felt uneasy. "I won't tell." He said. My face scrunched up at his cryptic remark and I questioned him, "What?" "I won't tell anyone." He told me, "You and me, we have to stick together. Wolves travel in packs after all." He shot me a toothy grin while my face displayed a dubious look.

"There you are," a voice sounded from down the hall. We both turned toward it to see Kate stalking toward me hastily. She seemed to pause a moment when she noticed Derek but continued her journey to our position. "What happened to meeting after lunch?" she asked immediately upon reaching us, completely ignoring Derek's presence. "I had to go to my locker." I excused. She latched onto my arm pulling me away from Derek, who stood with a smirk watching my unwilling participation in the situation. "Well now we have to go to class," she claimed just as the bell sounded overhead. The last thing I saw before we turned the corner was Derek's smug smile and taunting wave.


	3. Sadistic Assholes

**Sadistic Assholes:**

I couldn't get that boy's face out of my head, his gorgeous smirk, grey eyes. I thought about his words as Kate dragged me along. _You and me, we have to stick together. Wolves travel in packs after all. _I snapped out of it when Kate pushed the bathroom door open and brought me inside. "What was that about?" I asked snatching my arm away after she pulled me through the door. "What?" she asked coating her lips with another layer of lip gloss. "With Derek. You completely ignored him. You could've at least slightly acknowledged him." I told her completely stumped. "I didn't know you were on first name basis." She started shooting me a side glance. The way she'd said it implied some less than conventional things happening between me and Derek. It made my skin crawl.

Not that him and I would be a bad idea, quite the opposite really, but because she was implying I was some type of whore. I didn't like that. Not one bit. "It's not like that." I bit out. "All I know is his name. And don't try to push this back on me. We were talking about you. Why were you so rude?" "It's called playing hard to get. Ever heard of it? Or do you just open your legs for any guy who talks to you?" My eyes widened at her comment and she laughed at my expense until a scowl took over my features.

"Geez," she said pushing my shoulder harder than necessary, "I was just kidding." "It wasn't funny," I reprimanded. "I guess now I know you're not the playful type. I don't know how that's gonna work because I love to play." The sadistic smile that spread across her mouth made me want to claw her face off. "Obviously," I grumbled staring her down fiercely. "Welp," she declared smacking her lips together obnoxiously, "See you later grumpykins!" She opened the bathroom door giving me a small wave before strolling away confidently. I stared angrily at the spot she'd previously been standing in for what seemed like forever. _Really? She had to be my first friend?_

I glanced in the mirror making sure my eyes weren't shining a bright gold, instead of their usual dark brown, before strutting out of the bathroom just as Kate had done moments before. I made it to class a few minutes late as I expected I would, handing the teacher my schedule and explaining my tardiness. Upon hearing my excuse the teacher mumbled something along the lines of having enough incompetent teenagers already, shot me a fake smile, and pointed to an empty seat. I wondered if Mrs. Barnes would spare me of the rigorous work I'd been given by all my other teachers.

But without fail a moment later, a stack of papers were slammed down on my desk as the teacher leaned forward blowing her foul breath into my face. I scrunched my nose up in disgust but kept my mouth closed. "Get to work." She said sporting a sickly smile, "I would hate for you to get even more behind." Then she walked away and I was left there, a sarcastic comment begging to roll off my tongue. I hate sadistic assholes.

I shook my head opting to get to work instead of ranting in my head about my foul-smelling, perverse teacher. Time flew and the class passed without incident, excluding the part where I'd given Mrs. Barnes my work and let a _tiny_ remark escape the recesses of my brain and come straight out of my lips. That didn't go over so well. Fortunately I only got one detention and it was worth seeing the shocked look on her face when I asked if she always made such a great effort to be the most _incompetent_ teacher in history or did it just come naturally. I don't think her face could've gotten any redder.

Paige walked me to my next class, thanking me for the entertainment and asking when she could expect a repeat performance to which I responded, "I'll be here all week." The rest of the day passed uneventful and I was aching for my nightly run. I hadn't had time because of all the unpacking but I promised myself that today I would find a trail and get the exercise I've been craving, the freedom I've yearned for.

I pushed out the doors with the rest of the students frantically searching for my step dad. I sighed when I didn't spot him, eager to get home and took a pitiful seat on the front steps of the school. I waited and waited watching as my peers headed home and hoping I could soon join them, but the minutes passed and I was still sitting there. My phone buzzed indicating a text and I whipped it out reading it and letting out a groan.

_**Sorry Kammy I'm going to be late. You have to walk home. -Alan.**_

What could he possibly be doing? We just moved to this town. He was only a vet! The animals couldn't wait?! A frown sat on my face as I was not relishing the idea of walking home...alone. Just as I gathered all my things, throwing them over my shoulder for the trek home, a gruff voice spoke up behind me, "What's your name new girl?"

_Enter Sadistic Asshole #3_.


	4. Start of a Great Friendship

**Start of a Great Friendship**

"What's your name?" the man repeated from his spot against the wall. He looked to be in his mid 20s and he was a werewolf. His whole being emanated that one simple fact. It was like he wanted everybody to know he was not to be messed with.

"Why do you want to know?" I shot back. I didn't like the look of him. The crooked smile he was giving me and the evil gleam in his eye did not help the appeal. He didn't look like someone to be trusted. In fact, he looked like someone I should stay far far away from.

"I'm always interested in what goes on in my town."

"Your town?" I replied donning a smirk of my own showing him I wasn't easily intimidated...if that's what he was going for.

"Yeah, you could say that. I'd like to think so."

"Yeah? Well I could've sworn Sheriff Stilinski said the same thing when he introduced himself my first day in 'your' town."

"Well the sheriff's clueless on some very, important...key information to have in this town, so it can't really be his town if he doesn't know what's going on in it? Now can it?"

"I guess not." I said crossing my arms and looking up at him defiantly. It wasn't quite that easy, "And by information you mean that of the supernatural variety." I waved my hand in the air enunciating my words.

"Not only are you beautiful but you're smart too. I definitely have to introduce you to my nephew." He spoke nodding his head in approval.

"I would thank you but something in my gut tells me that I shouldn't trust a word that comes out of your mouth." I reported bluntly.

"Trusting your instincts too? I like it." He leaned in conspiratorially, his mouth stretching into a sadistic smile and I found myself cringing away from him slightly. I didn't like him being so close. It made me uneasy. Still, I held my ground determined to let him know that his little intimidating act didn't affect me. I'd bet he'd eat it up if I went running and screaming away from him. Not me. Not today.

"And since you're such a brilliant girl, maybe you can guess who my nephew is. Maybe you already know him. After all, he's just like you." His cryptic riddle puzzled me until I remembered the ebony haired boy I'd talked to in the hallway today. Derek Hale. I looked to his face and he knew I had figured it out. "Yes, Derek, he seems to have such a charm on girls." He sighed, "Just like his uncle Peter." I narrowed my eyes at him menacingly taking a few steps back as he came closer to me having already made his way down the stairs. "I think I hear him coming now," he announced once he'd decided it was close enough. "Listen." And I did.

I could hear it too, shoes slamming into the surface of the school's floor, rushing down the hall right to us. We waited patiently both eyeing each other, me suspiciously and Peter calculatingly, when Derek finally came bursting out the double doors, frantically looking around until his eyes landed on Peter and I. There was a flash of alarm across his features before anger replaced it then something else. He stormed over, eyes never leaving me, and grabbed my hand.

"No greeting to your favorite Uncle?" Peter said mockingly as Derek pulled me back into the building and away from his psycho relative.

"You're my only Uncle," Derek threw over his shoulder still leading me away.

I thought he would stop when we were in the comforts of the lonely hallways but he didn't until we'd reached the hall right outside of the boys' locker room. He still held my hand and I was pleasantly aware of the fit of it around mine as he finally turned around to face me.

"You shouldn't talk to my uncle." He told me releasing his hold.

"I wasn't planning on it. He doesn't seem like very good company. " I told him truthfully offering him a smile to soothe his worried gaze, "But thank you anyway."

"He's not and you're welcome." He told me flashing a smile of his own. I nodded my head once still smiling before turning to walk away.

"Wait." He called before I took a step. His arm was outstretched, as if to reach out, but it quickly dropped to his side when I turned. Then made its way to his neck scratching at it awkwardly as he spoke. "You wanna stay. I mean we're having basketball practice...if you wanna stay and watch."

"I have to walk home but I would if I could. If you knew how much I love basketball you'd understand!" I was disappointed but not completely sure why. I did have to get home and I didn't know Derek. But I wanted to see him play...for some reason.

"Are you walking home alone?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked curiously.

"Okay. Can you hold on a sec?" He didn't wait for my answer just disappeared into the locker room. I stared at the door for a moment wondering why he had just did that until I let out a heavy sigh and slumped against the wall giving him a second, crossing my arms and waiting.

He returned quicker than I thought he would, swinging his retrieved bag over his shoulder and walking ahead of me down the hall. "What are you doing?" I asked following him.

"What does it look like? I'm walking you home." Confusion covered my face at this information.

"Why? You have practice. I can get home fine on my own. It's not a big deal. Besides you don't even know me. " I insisted.

"Doesn't matter. You're a beautiful girl walking home by yourself in a new town. I'm not letting you walk home alone," he told me decisively ending any further argument. I'm not sure I could even argue further after I blushed deeply at his compliment. I mumbled a quick 'thank you' and continued to follow him silently.

As we walked, Derek stayed a considerable distance away from me which was such a drastic change from our previous proximity that I had to question it. "Is there a reason why you're acting like I have some sort of terminal disease?" My hands were shoved into my pockets as I stared down at my shuffling feet that were dragging across the ground, kicking rocks as they went.

I felt his eyes on me for a moment before the feeling left, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I think I invaded your personal space enough for one day, don't you? You did say I don't know you and you don't know me."

_Yeah but now I'm comfortable with you. I just don't know why. _The thought blossomed in my head as I struggled to keep it there, safely in the confines of my brain. "I mean-" I started, looking up at him.

"If you wanted me close to you, all you had to do was ask." He told me confidently, moving closer. "Your wish is my command."

"That's not what I said." I told him rolling my eyes and pushing him away gently. It was better this way, when he was cocky. I could read him better. It was harder when I was distracted by his kindness and cuteness and those eyes of his and keeping my own heartbeat in check, I couldn't concentrate. This...this way was much better.

"Besides, I would tell you if I was uncomfortable." I explained turning my attention away from him and back toward my feet.

"Okay," he responded beside me, even closer this time.

"Okie dokie," I returned striding on.

Suddenly he interlocked our arms together asking, "Can I do this?"

I looked down at our arms, a response to the electric jolt that had shot through me from the contact, and answered, "Sure?"

He nodded his head removing his arm from between mine only to let it fall around my shoulders. I shot him a questioning look at the action but he only pulled me closer so that his mouth brushed my ear. "Is this uncomfortable?" he asked.

Not wanting to appear affected, I answered as a negative shaking my head.

I saw his smile as he pulled his mouth away from my ear and brought us to a stop. "What about this?" he asked. He shot me a crooked smile, before licking his lips and leaning down so his mouth was a small distance from my own. His hands were moving now, off my shoulder, dancing down my back until I felt a light pressure on my ass and my claws immediately extracted digging into his hand...but not too painfully, just a warning.

I looked up at him trying to ignore how close we were, "You wanna lose your hand?" He was still smiling at me when he shook his head 'no', enjoying the interaction. I smiled sweetly up at him saying, "Then you should remove it from my ass."

He obeyed backing away from me as I let go of his hand and walked on, retracting my claws. "That wasn't very nice." He said a little ways behind me.

"Never said I was." I told him letting a small smile cover my lips as he ran to catch up.

"Well now I know when I cross the line." His arm came around my neck resting on my shoulder as we continued to walk.

"Why does it matter? It's not like we're friends." Which was the truth.

"We're going to be." He predicted doubtlessly.

"And how do you know that?" I asked turning to face him. I couldn't help but to glance down at his lips. He leaned down closer than I expected but didn't answer and he was still moving.

Ooh, I wanted to, I wanted to kiss him so very badly but I'd just met him and it was nowhere near a good idea. So I dislodged myself from his hold mumbling, "Boundaries," and scooting away.

"Right." He spoke, respecting my wishes by creating even more space between us. I couldn't deny the disappointment that swelled in my chest.

"So how do you know?" I asked again breaking through the awkwardness, finding it funny how it was so easily swept away.

"I just do. I have a feeling about it and I usually have good feelings." He nodded his head with such certainty I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Right." I replied skeptically.

"I'm serious. Me and you we're gonna be friends and not just any friends...BEST FRIENDS!" His arms came around my waist picking me up and twirling me in a circle.

"Put me down!" I squealed and couldn't keep from laughing heartily. He finally complied setting me on the ground and unwrapping his arms. He was still smiling and I couldn't help but do the same as I looked up into those eyes of his.

I looked away from them realizing that we had made it. "This is me." I informed him. He looked up studying my three story house , nodding his head in approval.

"Nice," he commented. I nodded my head as well. It was nice. I headed to the door hearing Derek right behind me and pulled out my key. I unlocked it before turning back to him to say goodbye. I at least owed him that. He did walk me home.

He was too close, so close I couldn't breathe. His eyes were shining mischievously and on his lips sat a boyish grin. His head ducked down to me heading for my lips but just before reaching them he moved to my cheek brushing his lips across it. My heart beat picked up rapidly and he repeated the motion until I had to push him away to avoid any further embarrassment or a heart attack.

"Stop!" I whined playfully throwing in a giggle for good measure. He smiled at me deviously.

"You say that now, but that's called playing hard to get." My mind instantly went to Kate's shallow tactic to bag _the_ Derek Hale, and I mentally shook my head. He took a step back from me saying, "And just a hint: it usually never works."

I gave him a mocking smile. "Someone needs to take you down a peg or two, huh?" I asked, my arms crossing of their own accord.

"And I guess you're the person to do that?"

"I might as well be. I mean, you've been alive for..."

He filled in the blank, "fourteen."

"For fourteen years," I continued, "and nobody has done it yet." He scoffed at me, "That just proves that everyone loves me." "Not everyone," I said opening the door and taking a step inside.

"Everyone else that doesn't like me is in denial." he spoke causing a smile to spread on my face.

"If you weren't so cute, I bet nobody would keep you around." The compliment slipped out of my mouth and I was hoping he'd ignore it but of course that was just wishful thinking.

"I knew it. Denial." He sang a wide smile spread across his face.

"Just because you're cute doesn't mean I like you. It just means I find you physically attractive."

"Which means you like me!" he said shoving a finger in my face and waving it around as if he'd made an amazing point.

I pushed it away. "It doesn't mean I like you. I don't even know you." I insisted.

"Of course you do. We're best friends." He said sending me a dazzling smile. I stared at him longer than necessary just admiring the cuteness of it. I couldn't get enough.

"I gotta go," I said shaking my head free from my thoughts. I walked further inside beginning to shut the door.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked before it completely closed.

I opened it wide enough to respond, "Maybe...if I'm not in denial."

I quickly closed it in his face after just as he screamed, "I knew it!"


	5. Contradiction much?

**Contradiction much?**

My head leaned against the cold wood of the closed door with a sigh. With eyes closed, lips turned up into a small smile, and peaceful silence surrounding me in the quiet house, I let the events of the day sink in.

But with reminiscing on the day came the realization that I essentially let some people in, which was a first for me. That I allowed them to see even a fraction of who I really was had me second guessing myself and the smile slowly receded from my lips.

I was reserved. I didn't have friends, at least not close ones and not by my own volition. I'd never became close with anyone so quickly, and Derek and Paige had been the one and only exception. This town was a new start and I was already straying from old habits, yet I still had the urge to push the two far far away. Letting people in came with a cost because once they'd seen you, once they knew you, that made it all the easier for them to get inside you and mess you up.

I sighed taking a peek out of the small window, conveniently placed right next to the front door, to see Derek staring straight at me . He waved his hand in greeting, a large smile on his face as I quickly moved out of his sight. I heard his chuckle, waiting for the heat to leave my cheeks before I looked out once again. All I saw was his retreating back as he bounded down the stairs, a bounce in his step, turning left and continuing on his merry way. I wouldn't be surprised if he was whistling a small tune as he went. He looked that happy.

_Maybe it's because of you_, my subconscious whispered teasingly. The small smile returned to my mouth, replacing the previous frown, at the thought and it was like I could feel one of my protective walls crumble around me.

I let the cloth of the curtain slip through my fingers, falling back into its place over the window as I made my way up the stairs.

I pushed open the door to my room reveling in the serene sight. _My own personal woods._

This was the only thing I'd asked for when preparing my new room and Alan had more than delivered. My bed sat directly against the wall of the mural providing me with a sense of freedom and excitement yet also tranquility and calmness. It didn't make sense when I thought about it, but my dad did always say the forest did something to me. And maybe he was right.

The scene was bright, happy, peaceful...undisturbed. Sunshine shone through the trees covering the forest floor and all its inhabitants. There were no beings lurking in the shadows nor deadly monsters prepared to catch their prey. It was just...the sun and the trees and the flowers and the sky.

_It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light. -Aristotle_

The words were expertly and beautifully printed alongside the mural. Reminding me that though the world seemed dark, there was still light. Though I was a werewolf, I was still good inside.

I'd memorized the quote during one of my study sessions initiated by my father. _Mr. Henry Allain, Professor of Mythology._ Ironic only because he was what he preached, an alpha.

My dad was a serious guy, a know-it-all, an esteemed mentor and teacher, leader of his pack. He wished for his children to follow in his footsteps, gain _whatever_ knowledge they could _whenever_ they could. He'd tried to imprint the philosophy on my older sister, Ella, but it never took root. She hated him and refused to be tied down.

And then came me, his daughter that loved holing herself up in her room away from everyone. I guess he figured why not learn while being an anti-social recluse. So that's what I did. Instead of playing outside with friends and peers, I spent my days reading college textbooks, taking in as much information as possible to please my father. His happiness was an important factor to me at the time. Not anymore.

I'd stopped during the divorce. Stopped reading, stopped memorizing, stopped caring about what he wanted, or at least that's what I told myself. Yet even though I was done with the textbooks, this saying lingered behind. The reason being that when I felt myself being swallowed by that big, lonely, dark abyss, it brought be back. It'd become my mantra on a full moon to avoid being pulled in by the need to rip something apart.

It calmed me, so I was in control. I wasn't a monster. I was the light, and nobody could take that from me.

I moved to my bed, throwing myself up and landing in the middle of it, taking a moment to appreciate the warmth and comfort before grabbing my bag and beginning the 3-hour worth of homework assigned to me by my oh so lovely new teachers.

Gotta love being the new kid.


	6. Ellie, Kammy, and Minnie Mouse

**Ellie, Kammy, and Minnie Mouse **

A screech of my name jolted me out of my reverie over tomorrow's outfit, and I knew my family was home. I stood motionless at my closet waiting for the knock that would signal the end of my solitude for the day.

A boisterous knock sounded on the other side of my door soon after. I waited a moment not saying a word until an even louder knock rang out.

I laughed ending their obvious frustration and screamed, "_Tu pouvez entrer!_"

Ella pushed the door open so hard it hit the wall beside it with a deafening bang. She ignored her clamorous sounds and pointed a finger at me. "Spanish or French?" she quizzed.

"Spanish?" I tried scrunching up my face in thought. She'd been helping me learn the languages, but I hadn't quite gotten the hang of it yet.

A laugh burbled out of her throat, so I guessed that my answer had been wrong. "French," she corrected walking further into the room.

I threw my hands up dramatically, falling back on my bed in feigned agony. "How will I ever survive? I can't believe I could ever use French. Spanish was supposed to be my forever." I deadpanned after, shifting my head to look at her laughing figure.

"Don't be a smartass." she spoke walking over to my bed. I didn't reply as I stared up at the ceiling, one arm cushioning my head. She plopped down beside me, pushing my body aside so she could have more room as we watched the ceiling fan spin round and round.

"Should I call her?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"She'll throw a fit if you don't." And she would. We both knew.

"Minnie Mouse!" she screeched calling to our little sister. Our "talk times" had begun as an attempt at bringing Elle and I closer, constructed by none other than our loving mother. We were her two oldest, not that far apart in age, yet we barely said two words to each other.

I was a recluse and my sister was a party animal. Anyone could see we didn't mix. Hell I'm sure we knew it the most. Ella and I just weren't those type of sisters. She knew it and so did I, so we hadn't tried fixing anything because we didn't see anything that needed to be fixed. Though my mom thought differently.

After finding out that she was pregnant with Mina, it seemed important to her for us to have a strong "sisterly" relationship...for the baby's sake of course. The time I spent with her had its desired effect and by some miracle, the tradition stuck, which my mom couldn't help but gloat about. Finally she'd gotten her daughters together. She was still making jokes about it til this day. Which is why it only topped the icing on the cake when Mina joined in the fun too.

After numerous tantrums and never-ending whining and complaining from a very determined and emotional four-year old, Mina had joined our daily catch-ups too. So now my mom had all her daughters getting along together better than ever. To say she was happy would be an understatement.

Mina came bounding in the room then, jumping up on the bed, and landing smack dab in the middle of us. "I'm ready," she announced, eyes sparkling. I always wondered if she loved these times more than the both of us combined. I'm sure she did.

Elle started, telling us about Devenford Prep before she went off on a tangent describing the view that was "_to die for._" Her words not mine. I guess you can see now why she chose the school over Beacon Hills High.

"Glad private school's working out for you. I'm sure the hot boys you can't shut up about didn't influence your decision to go there at all." I said, a teasing tone in my voice. My finger poked into her side, and she scooted away from me sticking her tongue out.

"Shut up! They have great veterinary classes and-" she tried to defend. Her cheeks were beginning to redden as she worked herself up. I just watched on in amusement laughing at her.

"Hot boys!" Mina interjected with a giggle. Her eyebrows wiggled and I couldn't hep but giggle at how much effort she was putting into the act.

"That's right Minnie," I said proudly wiping away fake tears. "The sarcasm is coming out already. So proud. So, so proud."

"Ugh! I _**cannot**_ have another sarcastic sister." Ella complained rolling her eyes.

"What are you complaining for? This is all you. Congratulations on spreading your sarcasm to both your sisters. You're such a good influence."

"I didn't start this; you did!" She declared with a frown.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I spoke with a wide smile shooting her a wink. Mina copied my action and giggled causing Ella to let out a loud and obnoxious groan.

"It's Kammy's turn now." The littlest spoke easing all the teasing tension. The room quieted as they waited eagerly and patiently for me to speak. I never had much to say during these times, but today was different. I found myself wanting to share my entire day with them, from beginning to end.

"I made friends," I whispered into the comfortable silence that had taken over. Two startled gasps escaped their mouths and I smiled brightly at them. Even Mina, as small as she was, knew I interacted little with people. The fact that I was even classifying them as such must have surprised her.

"You what!?" Ella screeched. It was as if her voice had no volume control. She blew the roof off the house every time she opened her mouth.

I shushed her still grinning and continued on, "I made friends, two actually, and...I got a detention." Gasps sounded once again from my announcement as I finally delved into the tale.

I told them of the studious and sassy Paige, the foul-smelling, detention-giving teacher, Ms. Barnes, even the shallow Kate and suspicious Peter. But I couldn't leave out what I had to admit was the best part, and as I spoke of the good looking, conceited though kind, playful but protective Derek Hale, who just so happened to be another werewolf, the glowing smile I sported never left my face.

"Is he hot?" were the first words out of Ella's mouth when I had finished. I almost denied it but decided against it and nodded my head instead.

Excited squeals filled the room, and the two began to sing, "Kammy and Derek sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

"Shut up," I grumbled. They laughed but obeyed shooting me suggestive glances making me blush further and only showing to convince them that I had a thing for him. _Which I didn't of course._

"C'mon Minnie Mouse," Ella started taking the attention away from my heated face, which I was extremely grateful for. "Tell us what _you_ did today."

The little one followed Ella's orders with an 'okay Ellie' and began to brag about how well she could write her G's now. I followed along only minimally, barely listening, because my thoughts still swirled with images of the day, specifically of one teenage boy.


	7. Rough Night Rough Day

**_I had exams and homework and a life and writer's block so basically I was going through it. I know it's been a long time coming, but here it goes. Oh and just saw the young Derek AKA Ian Nelson in Boy Next Door. *Swoon* Thoughts? _**

_Harsh eyes consisting of three different colors: cold blue, unfeeling gold...vicious red. Unmoving objects focused only on me, awaiting the cue to attack from their alpha, their devious, lying alpha. They hated me, all of them, and it was because of him._

_His eyes were what stood out. No longer the warm, brown of my best friend just cruel, emotionless, blazing red eyes belonging to the Alpha and he wanted me dead. _

_He approached me slowly smiling a sickly, sweet grin, one that would have made me swoon if I hadn't known what he planned to do. It made me feel dead inside because I trusted him._

_They moved with him, following their leader, obeying the Alpha, coming closer and closer until he was right in front of my paralyzed form and their bodies sucked the air out of my lungs._

_"You made it too easy." His gruff voice, which I used to find endearing, creeped into my bones and made me shiver in fear and disgust. _

_I wanted to tell him off. I wanted to scream and yell at him in anger. I wanted to fight back. But I simply couldn't because this was my best friend and I could never hurt him. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I told myself to do it, to whip my claws out and end his life, but my old self wouldn't listen. I was stuck in the memories, the fake happy-go-lucky memories, and I couldn't get rid of the boy that I used to see. _

_He, on the other hand, had no such qualms. His hand was already raised, sharp claws already extended. The others of his pack followed suit and all I could see were the claws descending upon me, ready to tear into my flesh. My mouth opened then but their claws silenced me._

My body jerked awake before my mind could catch up with it, and I was screaming in fear, clawing at my covers, finally fighting back against an enemy that was no longer there. My breathing calmed once arms wrapped around me but I still pushed Ella away from me. Her face didn't show anger though, not even sadness. It was her pity that made me jump out of bed, throw my shoes on, and rush out of the door.

I took off down the sidewalk, already hating the sound of my feet against the pavement. I wanted the rustling leaves, scurrying animals, scrunching mud. I wanted the forest.

I quickly changed directions letting the glow from the moon and stars light up my path. My breathing grew heavy as I lost myself in the maze of trees, pushing my body until I couldn't anymore. The memory of the nightmare was already retreating from my mind as I drove myself onward. My heart raced and lungs burned, but I kept going.

Finally I collapsed, gasping in much needed oxygen. I laid on the soil of the forest floor looking up at the tree branches and leaves above. Light shone through the greenery, sparkling across my sweat glistened body. A breeze blew over me, throwing my hair up around me and cooling my skin.

I took one last breath of the fresh forest air before rising to my feet and taking off again to forget the nightmare I hadn't had in years.

I weaved through the after lunch crowd desperately trying to get to my locker, but my small figure was carelessly being shoved every which way and I hadn't the energy to push through. I'd run yesterday until the sun had come up and still had to get back for school only for the memory of the nightmare to come rushing back full force as soon as I stepped through the doors.

I caught sight of Paige, arms crossed, leaning against my locker with a scowl on her face. My feet unconsciously moved faster as I struggled to get to my new friend.

"What's-" My question was interrupted by the person who was undoubtedly annoying Paige.

"Rough night?" Kate asked as soon as I reached them. I turned to her first then looked to Paige, who was glaring unwaveringly at the blonde.

"You could say that." I responded, busying myself with opening my locker, grateful that all I had to deal with was Paige.

"You're looking worse than usual today." Paige and I froze, turning our peevish looks on the girl.

She held her hands up in feigned surrender. "Relax! God, you two are such prudes! I was just kidding!" She tried to push my shoulder playfully, but I moved out of her reach still scowling.

"Thank you for my daily dose of Kate Argent but I think I'm good for now, so run along." I waved my hand at her dismissively but she didn't move a muscle.

"You-" I cut her off.

"I beg you, go administer your dosage to someone else before I get unwanted side effects." I drawled out dramatically.

"What the-"

"Like unspoken bitchiness-" A snicker sounded behind me.

"You're a-"

"Or inability to make good friends-"

"Bit-"

"Or increased violent tendencies toward others particularly those with names starting with K and ending in ate."

Her jaw worked as she fumed silently at my words and I just watched her, an expressionless mask over my features. If she wanted to start this today, she would lose. Big time.

"You think you're funny?" She growled.

"Humorously gifted? Yes, but I'm also very serious about the violent impulses I'm experiencing right now."

"Well, word of advice, you might want to get rid of them because you really don't want to mess with me." Her eyes glinted with the malice that was clear in her voice.

"I'll try. I really will, but sometimes you just can't control these things."

She huffed angrily, knowing she'd lost this round, and stomped away.

It was quiet for a moment before a loud laugh broke through the silence. I spun around quickly to find Paige keeled over by the stomach in laughter, tears running down her face, and the sight made me do the same.

I laughed with her, freeing myself of the fatiguing, apathetic feeling that had consumed since I awoke this morning.

Once we had finally finished and the curious stares had left us, I turned back to my locker gathering my things. "What was that?" Paige asked, wiping away her humor-filled tears.

"My sister calls it my smart ass talk. I don't think much about it though. It's just me...talking. But apparently, I'm a smart ass."

She laughed at that then frowned. "I don't like her." She admitted, nodding at the direction Kate had gone. "She's mean."

I smiled fondly at her, "Only you would put it so nicely. Kate's a raging bitch." I shut my locker as her laughter rang out again and we started our walk to class.

"But she was right. You don't look too good. Are you alright?" She stopped me in the middle of the hallway and looked at me with so much concern I would have told her everything, if not for the many eyes on us and the fact that I would not let her become involved in this world. Not Paige. She was too good for it.

I smiled at her again trying to reassure her. "I'm okay." I told her, shrugging. "I'm alright."

She gazed at me skeptically. "Honestly. Nothing's wrong."

She didn't believe me, if her expression was anything to go by, yet she walked again, quieter than before. I walked beside her, allowing her to get lost in her thoughts.

Just as we rounded the corner to class, my arm was yanked back roughly making me stumble back into the hard chest of my captor. I looked up to find Derek Hale; a happy smile spread on my lips, one he did not return, and I hadn't yet noticed that his eyes had darkened to a beautiful, bright green color.

He pulled me away from a confused Paige into an almost empty hallway. My smile didn't drop from my lips until he snarled at me, and it was immediately replaced with a frown. "What were you doing in the woods yesterday Kamina?"

My frown deepened at his question. I looked down at his hand that was still tightly wrapped around my arm. Snatching my limb away from him, I massaged it slowly looking up at him in puzzlement. He looked ready to apologize but seemed to decide against it. "What were you doing in the woods last night?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, displeased with his accusatory tone. The reminder brought back the nightmare, and I didn't want to think about that. "How did you even...how would you know-?" He interrupted my questioning, repeating himself.

"I was running, okay! Not that it's any of your business. I had a lot of things on my mind and you're just making it worse." Derek took a step back, just noticing my haphazard state. His eyes grew grey again and something in me sighed in relief.

"Just...don't ever go in the woods that late again, especially not alone."

I scoffed at his order, "I'll do whatever I want-"

"Kamina..." he warned.

"Derek..." I mocked, "And how do you even know I was in the woods..." He looked away as if that would keep me from realizing it, "You were there."

He glared at my accusation, but didn't deny it. "Kamina-"

I poked a finger angrily to his chest. "No! You can be in the woods, but I can't. What kind of hypocritical bull-"

Suddenly he yanked up both of my hands, pushing me back against the wall and moving so that his breath fanned my face. His hands were soft and warm and nice...

"Don't. Go. In the woods." he reiterated. "If something happens, I won't be able to-"

"You won't be able to what? Did you ever think that I don't need you Derek? I can take care of myself, without you. I've been doing it for years."

"No you can't." he barked. "Not against them." If I wasn't so angry, I might have asked who '_them_' was, or maybe yelled at him that we'd only known each other for one day, half of one to be exact. But I was angry, and that anger consumed me.

"Get off me!" I commanded, pushing him back. He stumbled back, and I forced myself away. My mantra shone through my mind once, but I was too fed up to even try. I walked past Paige, stormed past onlooking students and teachers, through the front blue doors, and into the woods so I could breathe again.

**_I don't really like this but I wanted to give you something so here it is. Sorry if it's bad. Hopefully next chapter will be better._**


	8. Reconciliation

_I have no idea why I came back._

My last class of the day passed agonizingly slow and I wondered again why I even bothered to return to school.

_Derek._

_That infuriatingly caring jackass._

I don't know what I was expecting, an apology maybe, but I hadn't seen him since I returned and at the same time I didn't particularly want to.

I had a delusional urge to apologize myself. He was, after all, only trying to help. His hostile delivery of the matter was a little uncalled for but nonetheless he was trying to warn me.

Despite the short time we spent together, he was the person I'd been looking forward to seeing again. Besides Paige of course.

This feeling I hadn't felt in so long blossomed in my chest when he held my hand, when he walked me home, when he took me in his arms, when he made me laugh, when he kissed my cheek, when he declared himself my best friend.

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day and I breathed a sigh of relief. _Time_ _to go home._

Just as I was about to thank the heavens and rush out the door a nasally, hellish voice called me back, cutting through the noise of the hallway.

"Don't forget about your detention, Kamina." Ms. Barnes pointed out, sending me an evil smile. "Starts in just a few short minutes."

Her honey-coated tone told me she was enjoying every minute of my misery. Her class was on the complete opposite side of the building, so I had no idea how she'd gotten over here that quickly and I had no intention of finding out either. Thoughts of Derek still ran through my head. I was angry, yes, but also guilty and I didn't want to be. I shouldn't be...but I was.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Ms. Barnes!" I responded returning her fake smile with one of my own. "I'll be right back!"

Her smile dropped from her face at my chirpy response and I let myself revel in that small victory.

My frown returned though as I made my way to the bathroom. _This was going to be a_ _long hour and a half._

_..._

I raced out of the detention room, mind screaming 'I'm free' and ignoring whatever words Ms. Barnes called after me. It was strange being in the hallway, seemingly alone, and I sped up to get out of there as soon as possible.

But then a sweet sound reached my ears and I paused, the precious pounding of a basketball against the marbled wood of the court. I smiled at the familiar noise moving towards it to see if I might be able to play a game before heading home.

I rounded the corner only to stop, feet frozen in place, at the sight before me: a sweaty, shirtless Derek Hale making shot after shot. _Swish. Swish._

_Did I mention his naked, strong chest? And the abs...oh the abs..._

"You just gonna stand there and stare?" One of his eyebrows was cocked in question, grey eyes slicing right through my anger, and a confident smirk placed perfectly on his lips.

"Who's staring? I don't see anything." I shot back.

His smirk grew bigger. "Sure. Sure. So...are you gonna play or what?" His hands held the ball out challengingly and I took a step back prepared to turn around and walk right back out the door.

Until he asked, "Scared?"

I stopped, "I'm not scared of you Derek."

"But you're scared I'll beat you. No wonder you were just staring. You're trying to learn my moves."

"Pssh! What moves? From what I can see you have none." My arms crossed but he didn't even flinch at my ridicule.

He cupped his hand around his ear leaning towards me. "All I hear is talk." he taunted.

I stalked to him, glaring the whole way, and snatched the ball out of his hands, throwing my bag against the unopened bleachers. "Let's play."

"Because I'm such a gentleman, you can have the ball first." He bowed down mockingly in front of me and my lips twitched straining to smile.

"Just remember...this was your idea." I told him finally allowing a smirk to grace my own lips.

I flashed him another smile as he squatted down into a defensive position. I didn't even give him a chance to fully settle when I bounced the ball one way and he dived after it. His hand swiped the air just as I spun the opposite direction dribbling towards the basket and slamming it into the hole.

A frown appeared on his features as he watched on causing another smirk to appear on my own.

"Think you might've underestimated my skills Derek. You thought you were actually gonna win?" I pouted playfully at his frown.

His eyes briefly flickered over my shoulder and his smirk returned, but I paid him no mind. "Trying to distract me Derek?"

"Not at all. Unless...you're distracted by my gorgeous face."

I scoffed, jabbing my foot to the left before stepping back and taking a shot. _Swoosh_. "You wish!"

I lost track of how long we played but I knew I was beating him, badly. "And I'm not even wearing shorts. Tsk tsk Derek, I expected better."

I was having fun now. I could feel the stress of the day rolling off me in waves as I continued shot after shot after shot. I was untouchable.

Derek seemed furious now as he checked the ball to me. "Is someone angry?" I teased dribbling the orange ball between my legs. "Am I bruising your ego?"

I dribbled left, but he only matched my movements, then right again, he copied. Back and forth we went until he tired of it.

"That's it!" He growled. He pounced then, scooping me up in his arms and reaching for the ball. My back pressed against his chest, sweat seeping through my shirt. I was giggling holding the ball out in front of me so he couldn't get to it.

"Give me the ball." he ordered.

I turned my head to look at him. "Somebody's being a sore loser!" I sang. Our eyes connected for a brief moment, his expression softening, before we went toppling down to the floor.

My already heavy breathing grew deeper as his body hovered over mine, eyes traveling to his lips. The ball rolled away, forgotten, as we stared transfixed at each other's faces.

He brushed a hair behind my ear cupping my cheek in his smooth hand. "I'm sorry...for earlier." His thumb brushed back and forth on my cheek. My heart pounded in my chest.

"It's okay. I'm over it." I whispered.

He nodded, thumb still moving. He seemed out of it for a second. "You're beautiful."

I swallowed nervously, flicking my eyes up to his. "Thanks."

Derek's eyes moved to my lips looking down on them interestedly. His head ducked down and my lips puckered up eagerly to meet his.

"Uh-hum." The sound shot us apart and my head twisted toward the intruder but all the man did was give me a huge blinding smile. "You girly, have got to come try out for the team!"

The man resembled Santa Claus complete with rosy cheeks, a scruffy white beard, and a bulging belly. His voice was loud and boisterous but friendly and warm.

That didn't stop me from being extremely embarrassed at the position Derek and I were caught in. "Um..."

He ignored my reddened cheeks and speechlessness saving me from further humiliation. "I won't take no for an answer! You've got some skill on you, I mean a hell of a lot of skill! I'll see you on Wednesday right after school! Don't be late or I'll make you run laps!"

I stared on at the man speechlessly as he turned to leave still talking. "You were absolutely right Hale. This girl's got promise!" With those parting words, he exited the gym slamming the twin doors behind him.

No one spoke for a while until I looked to Derek incredulously. "You knew he was here? The whole time?"

He grinned widely. "Yeah. Wanted to make sure you got on the team. Coach Mitchell doesn't let talent go to waste."

"How did you know I had talent? I could've been terrible."

A full blown smile spread on his lips and my heart sped up again at the mere sight of it. "I just knew."

His arm wrapped around my shoulder and I blushed, looking down when he pulled my face close to his. "Well...thank you."

"You're welcome." He breathed against my cheek. I looked up through my eyelashes, zeroing in on his lips. His hand touched the nape of my neck, running through the hair there, and his grey eyes captivated my senses.

"Derek...?" I murmured. His face seemed to move closer.

"Hmm?" I could taste his breath on my tongue, heating my body to sky high temperatures.

"You stink." I smiled at his stunned face and pushed him away.

"You still want to kiss me though." I froze, but composed myself laughing nervously.

"Just...go get clean Derek."

"Yes Ma'am." He saluted me as I walked backwards to collect my bag, swinging it over my shoulder.

I laughed again, "Okay...well...I'm gonna go." My thumb pointed over my shoulder towards the exit.

He nodded smiling at me before racing to me and gathering me up in his arms for the hug I'd been waiting all day for.

"See you tomorrow Kay."

"Bye Derek." I pushed away from him, a wide smile adorning my lips. "Now go shower."

"Okay, okay. I'll go but only because you're the one asking."

My heart skipped a beat. "And why only me?"

"Because...you're my best friend." He replied as if it was the most simplest thing in the world. He didn't wait for me to deny it before he walked to the locker room with me staring after him.


	9. Caring maybe a little too much

Tryouts. The impending event was on my mind all day and when the last bell rang I was shooting out of my seat, booking it toward the gym, bag flying behind me.

I spotted Coach Mitchell standing guard at the gym doors as soon as I turned the corner. He smiled when he saw me, waving me towards him.

"Allain! You made it!"

His rosy cheeks made a full smile appear on my lips despite my nervousness and I responded enthusiastically. "Sure did."

He leaned closer like he was going to tell me a secret and whispered, "Ready to showcase those skills of yours?"

I nodded again. "Sure am."

"Well then," he chuckled out, "Don't let me stop you! Get dressed!"

"Yes sir." I gave him a sarcastic salute feigning seriousness yet biting back a smile and marched off to the girls' locker room.

I seemed to be among the last ones to get ready; there were a few stragglers milling about, talking amongst themselves but I paid them no attention. I sped to get dressed and join the others, beyond excited to play again.

I made it back to the gym just as they began warm-ups, falling in line behind a tall brunette. She glanced at me briefly, shaking her head with a chuckle, whispering to her friend in front of her who shot me a withering look and shared a laugh with her tall friend. I ignored their ridicule letting my eyes wander to my right, locking gazes with the coach who sent me a good-natured wink. I snickered under my breath giving him a thumbs-up and continuing on.

In the bleachers, I caught sight of an excited Paige. She waved at me spastically; I returned the gesture smiling softly. I was glad she was here, really, but there was someone in specific I was searching for. Someone who had encouraged me the most, who had practiced faithfully with me up until this day.

Someone I hadn't seen at all today...and who, despite my wanting him to be there, _wasn't_.

I scanned the gym again, hoping that he would pop up in a dark corner, surprise me by coming out of nowhere; he was good at that. Disappointment flared inside of me when I still didn't spot those now familiar grey eyes in the crowd. I shook my head out of my Derek stupor to focus on basketball. After all that was what I was here for. Regardless if he came or not, I was determined to make the team, and I would.

I was passed the ball upon reaching the front of the line and I rolled it in my hands, bouncing it on the floor. My instincts took over moving me expertly towards the rim. I stopped, jumped, spinning in a complete circle before slamming it hard into the hoop. Mouths dropped to the floor all over the gym and I held back a smile walking coolly to the back of the line.

I made eye contact with the brunette and smirked proudly. _Don't ever underestimate me._

Coach Mitchell was the first to recover, "Let's go people! Don't let Allain show you up!" He smirked towards me as the girls moved clumsily to obey his command.

They never came close.

*****Home*****

I stepped out of my bathroom, running a towel through my wet hair. Tryouts had gone good, better than that actually. I'd dominated and I was sure I would make the team. Coach Mitchell had only needed one day to figure out who he wanted and I was confident I would be on the list.

"So how did they go?"

A high pitched scream left my mouth at Derek's sudden appearance. He was wearing a self satisfied smirk, jeans, and a tight t-shirt. It made my heart pound...even more than it already was at his surprise visit.

The sound of hurried footsteps made him disappear just as fast as he'd come and I snapped my head to my door as my mom burst through it, a concerned and scared look on her face, "What?! What is it?!" She was at my side in seconds assessing my body for injuries and when she found none she searched my eyes looking for answers. "Why did you scream Kamina?"

"I-I saw...a spider?" The excuse was weak at its best and I averted my eyes from her hoping she'd just let it slide.

Fortunately all she did was narrow her eyes for a second suspiciously and sigh, "Well next time try not to give me a heart attack because you see a little spider." She let go of my shoulders stepping away from me and walking out of my room mumbling,"Big bad wolf scared of a little ol' spider. Ridiculous."

I ran over to my door closing it. I turned the lock hastily, turning back to face my empty room. Derek still hadn't come back from where he'd disappeared to and I was beginning to relax again from the scare.

I walked to my bed still on high alert when an arm wrapped around me and my scream was muffled by a large hand. I stiffened in fear before he spoke.

"Missed you today." He breathed into my ear lips brushing over the skin there, accidental or not. A shiver passed through my body. His arm around my stomach burned through my shirt and I could feel him. It was doing strange things to me.

Fire and ice battled away in my body and the butterflies awoke inside my stomach. He scared the crap out of me but that wasn't necessarily why my heart was having palpitations. Despite all of that, my response to his greeting was nothing short of hostile.

He didn't even flinch as my elbow drove into his gut which heaped even more aggravations on the already growing pile. "Is that anyway to greet your best friend?" He held his arms out as I stepped away frowning at him. "I came all this way."

He flashed his boyish smile again; I returned it with a scowl. "You're in my room."

He looked around replying, "Is it that obvious?" I hated his sarcasm.

"I didn't invite you to come into my room."

"Yeah but-" His smile was making me angrier.

"You come in my room uninvited after you skipped out on tryouts-"

"I didn't want to distract you." He teased though it was clear I wasn't in the mood.

I looked to my wall as anger burned up at his foolishness. "Those tryouts were important to me and my '_best friend'_ would have been there."

His smile finally dropped from his face. "Kamina."

"You can leave now." My face was burning in anger; eyes closed, I turned my body away from him.

"Kamina." He called again. It sounded like he was smiling which of course made my blood boil more.

"I want you to leave Derek." I growled.

"But I have to tell you how much I loved that 360 dunk of yours."

My eyes popped open at his words and I turned to him in disbelief. "But you-you weren't-what?"

"I wouldn't have missed those tryouts if the world depended on it."

I shook my head. "That doesn't-"

"Shh." he placed a finger over my mouth, his smirk right back in place on his lips. "I wouldn't have missed it."

I was still confused. "Why did you act like you didn't come then?"

"I wanted to see if you cared." He smiled at me cockily. "And now I know you do...a lot. I thought you were about to kill me." I frowned when he began to laugh.

"That wasn't funny. I really was about to kill you."

"Well I'm glad you didn't." He stared at me for a moment and I got lost in his eyes and in that smile that caused my own when he suddenly pulled me into his arms. My face crushed against his chest and I could hear his hectic heartbeat. I said nothing; my own beating just as fast. "You did great."

I mumbled back a '_thanks' _thinking he would let go then. He didn't, holding onto me until my yawns became hard to ignore. It could have been hours or minutes later I didn't care. Being in his arms made time nonexistent.

He laid my body down, pulling the covers over my body. I felt his warm lips touch my forehead, whispering a '_good night_'. All I could give in response was a tired smile as my best friend slipped out of my bedroom and into the night.


	10. Family Ties

"Hey dad." I wouldn't deny that a smile found it's way to my face. I loved the times I got to talk with my father because despite their formality and impersonal nature, they were rare.

Always grammatically-correct he greeted me."Hello Kamina. How has the move been?"

I rolled my eyes at his posh attitude. "It's good. I've made some friends and they have lots of woods here. It's really beautiful! You would love it-"

"And how is school?"

I frowned."It's great Dad. Easy as always. I tried out for the basketball team-"

"You should focus on school Kamina. It doesn't get any easier. Are you still reading and studying? You know college-"

I sighed, interrupting whatever lecture he was about to go into. "I know Dad. I don't really read anymore but I was just trying to tell you about basketball."

"Is that the sport that silly boy taught you?"

My muscles stiffened, teeth gritting. "We don't talk about him Dad."

"I can do whatever I desire Kamina Allain. I'm Alpha, so if I want to speak about Matthew that's what I'll do."

"Dad…" My voice was warning and the phone shook in my hand.

"Anyway, how are your sisters? Shakaminella is doing well in school I hope. College is right around the corner for her."

"She's doing fine. She's studying to be a vet remember. She's so excited about all of her classes-"

"Are you talking to our sperm donor?" Ella's voice projected loudly through my room and I was sure it reached the other side of the line. It was silent for a moment and I glared at her.

"Stop it." I hissed covering the receiver. She rolled her eyes in response.

There was a long pause on the other line before my dad spoke again, "Is that your sister?"

I sighed sadly grumbling, "Yeah," because I knew what came next.

"I have to go."

I tried anyway. "Wait, I made the basketball…" My plea was met with the dial tone and I finished my sentence in a sad voice. "Team."

The room was silent for a moment before Ella spoke trying to help me see her side, trying to convince me to detest my father. "I don't see why you still talk to him-? Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a run." I answered searching angrily for my running shoes. I strapped them on turning to leave but she caught my arm.

Her face was serious when she said, "I hate him Kamina and you should too."

"For what? Because you say so?" I spat at her snatching my arm back.

"No-"

"Well I don't hate him. I can't because he's my father and I'm never giving up on him no matter what you say."

My feet carried me quickly out of the house and straight to the woods. My surroundings blurred together and I could feel the wetness on my cheeks. I pushed myself harder because of my tears, because I shouldn't be crying. Crying was weakness and I hated to be weak.

I collapsed to the floor when I couldn't run anymore, looking up at the sun through the trees. I didn't get what Ella had against my father. I didn't know why he hung up every time she was near. It was confusing and it hurt me because I loved them both but they made me feel like I had to choose.

I sat up quickly, head whipping from side to side. I could smell another werewolf, three of them actually and I was immediately on high alert. Wind sped around me as they circled me coming closer with every complete loop. I was suddenly flipped on my back, a heavy weight settled on my stomach and my wrists were clutched above my head. My eyes snapped open to meet Derek Hale.

"YOU!"

He chuckled down at me, gripping my wrists tighter as I struggled against him. "Me."

"What is wrong with you?! You can't just do this to people! Get off me!" My heart still beat a mile a minute; it brought back unwelcomed memories.

He came closer still smiling yet his face turned serious just centimeters from my own and I glared up at him. "What?!"

"What's wrong?" His breath fanned over my face and I closed my eyes banging my head into the ground in frustration; I didn't give him an answer. One of his hands released my wrists, wiping a tear from my cheek. "You're crying."

"No. I'm not. Now get the hell off of me!" I screamed.

"Get off her Derek. She doesn't look in the mood to play with you."

"Yeah she looks like she might bite your head off."

My eyes widened at the female voices,just remembering the other two werewolves; my head turned to look at them.

The girls were pretty. Long black hair, brown eyes, and a mischievous glint in their eyes that matched perfectly to Derek's. _Sisters._

A hand appeared in my line of vision, and I just realized the weight on my body had been removed. Derek was staring down at me, hand out, with a slight frown on his pink lips. I accepted his help wiping away any remaining tears and faced the two females who were examining us curiously.

I then noticed Derek's close proximity and I cleared my throat moving away; my cheeks burned as the sisters smiled knowingly at me.

"I'm Laura." The biggest spoke first holding her hand out politely.

"Kamina." I introduced shaking her hand firmly.

"I'm Cora," the youngest followed her sister's lead and shook hands with me before falling back, a smirk on her face.

"So, _you're_ Derek's best friend?"

"What? I-I mean-" I stuttered, surprised by the question.

His arm wrapped around me holding me close to him. "Yes. She is." He smiled down at me, kissing my forehead and my cheeks instantly became pink.

"Okay. Okay. Stop torturing her." His arms were wrenched off of me and I stepped away for a breath. "I'm sure Kamina has better things to do than have you smothering her. Right Kamina?"

"Ye-yeah." I stuttered out fanning my face to cool off my cheeks. I could feel Derek smirking at me and I backed away ready to make my escape. "I should go home now. I have a lot of homework."

"You're not gonna stay and play with us?" The question came from Cora and I was about to turn her down but her eyes lit up with hope and she was too cute to say no to.

"Um...yeah. Sure. What are we playing?"

The siblings looked between each other wickedly. "Tag." Derek informed. "I'm it." And he dived for me. I screamed at his sudden movement rushing out of the way. He stumbled a little then turned back to me smirking endlessly.

A small hand grabbed my own. "Run Kamina!" Cora giggled out; her sister was already long gone, so we took off sprinting away from Derek who growled playfully behind us. It wasn't long before I was laughing too enjoying the game and the Hale siblings more than I thought I would.


	11. Further

"You know my grades have dropped since we've started eating lunch together." Paige told me accusingly, popping a grape in her upturned mouth.

"And whose fault is that?" I asked returning her smirk with one of my own.

"Well it's not my fault." she stated pushing my shoulder lightly.

"It might be. You just don't have that laser focus you thought you did."

"Oh yes I do. You're just a distraction."

"Why? Because I'm so gorgeous or funny or smart or amazing-"

"Or annoying, conceited, full of yourself?" She ticked off on each finger.

"No none of those," I said waving my hand at her dismissively. She giggled at me which made a smile appear on my face.

"So...since I don't have practice today. _What_ are we doing after school?" I leaned my head into my closed fist, awaiting her answer.

Her lips fell into a pout, "Sorry, I can't. I actually have practice today. For the cello."

My mouth mirrored hers in disappointment. "Ugh! Why?!" I dragged out the word childishly.

She laughed. "Maybe you can just ask Derek." She nodded over to his table; I followed her gaze. I blushed slightly when he turned his head to look back at me, yet held my smile in place. He did nothing but stare for longer than was probably appropriate, but his gaze created a warm and cozy feeling inside of me and then when he finally gave me a grin of his own, dazzling teeth and all, the feeling burst in my chest like fireworks and I swear the sun sparkled around him.

He stuck his tongue out playfully and turned back to his friends; I giggled at his ridiculous behavior before doing the same with a bright smile etched on my lips.

I looked for him in the hallway later that day, palms sweaty, heart beating, nervousness shooting off me in waves, to ask if he would come over, hang out, do anything. I shouldn't be nervous. He was my best friend. He'd come to my house already, into my room even. Not even Paige had gotten that far. We were past this stage. This was normal. But my body didn't get the message so the anxiousness continued until I spotted his finger-combed, black mane, signature smirk, and smoldering grey eyes and I calmed.

For a moment.

He stopped in front of me, after squeezing me up in a hug, and just before he opened his mouth I blurted out my question. "You're coming over my house."

It was more of an order, but I'd gotten the message across and it left no room for rejection. All in all I was pretty happy with it. Then he asked, "Why...?"

I stuttered. "I-Um...we're-I don't...want to be bored."

He placed a hand over his heart a hurt expression on his face. "And here I was thinking you missed me." I knew he was kidding when the smirk slipped through.

"In your dreams." I responded confidently now that he was back to being the Derek I knew and loved. "Just be there."

I walked home alone that day and did my homework while I waited, cleaned up a little bit, showered, painted my nails, picked out my clothes for the rest of the week and waited and waited and waited...an exceptionally long time.

I was slightly mad and slightly embarrassed. If he hadn't wanted to come I wish he would've just told me. Did people do this to their best friends? Stand them up?

Then, just as I was preparing myself for the daily session with my sisters, something crawled through my window and made its way over to my bed.

"You're about 3 hours late." I didn't look up from the book I held, voice shaking with emotion.

The book lowered before me and his face came into view, those eyes struck me as they always did, and he asked, "You're mad?"

"No." I denied pushing the book back in place.

It was ripped from my hands as he scooped me into his arms. He laughed, "I had basketball practice."

My cheeks heated in embarrassment, "And you couldn't have told me that."

"I didn't want to. You would've told me not to come, and I wanted to spend time with you."

His hands smoothed over my back. I shivered in his arms. "Well that's good...I guess."

"Yeah it is." He pulled back from me and our eyes met and I could've sworn he came a fraction closer. His breath was fanning my face and my eyes closed of their own accord.

I wanted him to kiss me.

"What made you get it?" My eyes popped opened but he was no longer looking at me. "Your mural. What made you get it?" His hands left my body and skimmed over the paint permanently sketched into my wall.

"Oh...um," I cleared my throat, "The woods calm me and that quote brings me back. From...you know...changing."

His head whipped toward me and he was suddenly crushing my arms in his hands. "You can control it? You know how?"

"Yeah...well kind of...I-"

"Talk time!" Ella announced interrupting us. My eyes widened and I pushed on his chest, directing him towards the window.

"Out! Get out!" I whisper-yelled and he laughed again but obeyed.

I turned back to my room just as the two burst through my door, sauntering back to my bed with a happy smile on my face.

By the end though, my strawberry-colored cheeks and embarrassed frown were what greeted Derek when he stepped back into my room.

"Wow." he commented. His name had been mentioned more than a few times and I cringed at the things that were said; my cheeks reddened.

"Sorry." I cleared my throat, hoping it would come out stronger the second time. "I forgot about our talks." I moved to sit down on the bed and he joined me.

I was looking down at my hands when he spoke again, "You should show the real you more often. She seems happier."

"What?" I asked looking up at him in confusion. _The real me?_

"You just right now with your sisters, that was you. You're not like that at school except maybe with that girl you eat lunch with. You seem...sad and quiet but that's not how you are."

I found myself getting defensive. "What are you talking about? Yes I am. These are my sisters. I've known them my whole life so I'm sorry for being more comfortable around them than around the strangers at school."

I stood up from my bed only to be pulled back by my wrist. He pulled me closer to him taking a hold of my chin so I would look at him and after, his grey eyes assured I wouldn't look away.

"It was a compliment Kay." He told me offering a soft smile. "I hate seeing you sad. I just wanted you to show some happiness once in awhile."

"Well I am happy. I just might not look it sometimes, but I am. I mean I have Paige and...I have...I have you." I stumbled over the few words not sure entirely why I was nervous. He did say he wanted us to be friends. Best friends.

"Exactly! You have me." He said. "Your best friend!" He suddenly jumped on top of me wrapping me up in his arms when he said the last three words and I let out a surprised squeal, eyes widening.

I hit him on the arm scolding him, "Are you trying to get me grounded for life for having a boy in my room?"

He just shrugged shooting me a mischievous smile, "I'll just keep sneaking in." His arms were still wrapped around me as he leaned his cheek on top of my hair.

"What if I don't want you to?" I whispered. It felt like if I talked any louder I'd disturb something.

He didn't comment on my volume but whispered back, "You don't have a choice." I smiled at this even though it seemed like I shouldn't be happy about him sneaking in when he wanted.

"Okay," I simply said. We laid there for another minute. I could hear his strong heartbeat loud and clear and it made mine speed up. He didn't say anything if he noticed. I snuggled closer to him letting out a yawn when he suddenly shot up.

"What...?" I asked getting up and rubbing my eyes, another traitorous yawn escaping.

"You're tired," he stated giving me a caring smile and pushing me back down to the bed so my head hit the soft pillow with a plop.

"But-" I began to protest.

"I'll come back tomorrow," he promised.

"I didn't say-"

"I know you want me to." Derek smirked confidently at my frown.

"How could-"

"I just do."

"Can you stop-"

"I will not stop interrupting you. You need to go to sleep."

"That's-"

"Life's not fair." He said with a wink. I scowled at him. He leaned down to my face kissing my cheek causing my heart to go into overdrive. He smirked and I knew he'd heard it.

"That's not because-"

"I know it's because of me Kammy," he smiled. "I'm not stupid."

"Oh yes you are." I mumbled into my pillow just as I felt him give me another peck on the cheek.

"Hey! Stop it!" I reprimanded. He sent me another smile but did it again.

"Stop! Derek I'm serious." If my heart was going crazy before, it was nothing compared to now. I was flustered and my cheeks were more than burning.

"Okay," he conceded well at least I thought he did until I felt his lips brush against my cheek one last time. "Okay that's my last one."

"For forever." I told him.

"For tonight," he corrected, a mischievous glint shone in his eyes as I scowled at him. He was infuriating. "Now that I know you hate it. I have to do it as much as possible."

"Don't you dare."

"Don't worry. I won't do it all the time." He lied.

"Right," I huffed sinking back into the pillow letting my heart calm from its previous speed.

"Good night Kay," he whispered switching the light off. He walked back over to me one final time and kissed me on the forehead.

"You said that was the last time." I mumbled sleepily.

"It was...on the cheek." I didn't open my eyes but I knew he was grinning triumphantly at me.

"Good night Derek." I said making it clear that it was a good time for him to leave. He laughed at my tone, but returned my good night. I could hear him exiting and I smiled to myself looking forward to tomorrow.


	12. And Further

Lips pecked my cheek and I slammed my locker door shut with a start, snapping my head up and to the grey eyes of Derek Hale. I narrowed my eyes at him ready to tell him off, but secretly loving that he would make this a habit.

He spoke before I could. "You're coming to my house today."

"Um... I don't think so."

"Let me try a different approach then. If you don't come to my house today, I'll find you, throw you over my shoulder, and take you there myself."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You could try."

"I won't be trying. I'll be succeeding."

His smirk was confident and already victorious. "Whatever," I grumbled. "I'll think about it." Though I knew I'd be walking to his house at the end of the day.

* * *

"You really suck at this you know?" I told him as he breathed out heavily. As instructed I'd shown up to the Hales' house, not knowing what to expect, but definitely not being prepared for Derek to pounce on me, ordering that I "teach him my ways." And of course he meant teach him how to control it. Of course I was supposed to be this amazing guru-like instructor. Of course he was supposed to get it on the first try.

Well, so far, things were definitely not going as planned.

"Yeah..." He coughed out. "That's why you're _supposed_ to be teaching me."

"It's not my fault you're not picking it up. You're just a terrible student."

"You're a terrible teacher!" He retorted nearing my face. His teeth bared, already riled up from the previous attempts, but I growled back undaunted and not appreciating the hostility.

"Well I didn't agree to this in the first place." I countered. He had to take some (all) kind of fault in this because I failed to see how any of this could be blamed on me.

"Yeah? So? We're best friends! You're supposed to want to help! I didn't know you were so selfish."

"Who are you callin' selfish?" I challenged.

The argument was childish and petty but my blood was boiling as we glared hard at each other, neither one of us willing to give up.

But then his eyes flickered down to my lips and my breath stalled in my lungs. His grey eyes enraptured me and his lips seemed suddenly irritatingly far.

"You're so damn frustrating." He mumbled though his hand came to rest on my face and his thumb ran over my chin, then brushed against my trembling lips.

He leaned forward.

"Alright kids. Break it up." His sister pulled us apart, ending whatever had just happened and making me blush terribly in mortification. "I could hear you yelling all the way from the house."

I let out an embarrassed cough. "You're not that much older than us, Laura."

"So? Not that much older still makes me older." She stuck her tongue at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Mature. Real mature."

Cora popped out of the trees then, announcing, "Dinner's ready."

"That's my cue." I said heading towards my bag discarded carelessly on the forest floor.

Cora piped up, "Mom says she's going to get you to stay for dinner one of these days."

Mom AKA Talia Hale AKA Alpha of the Hale pack: Loving mother, full time werewolf, and apparently determined to get me to stay for dinner one of these days.

"Tell her don't hold her breath." I smiled widely swinging my bag over my shoulder. "See you guys later."

They waved their goodbyes and I turned my back to walk home, whistling a tune as I went and ignoring the presence of the werewolf who had followed me, who always followed me home and thought I didn't know.

When he stumbled over a branch for the umpteenth time, I had to speak up. "You know...you could just walk up here with me like any normal person would."

"I don't know who you're talking to." He called back pushing himself up from the ground.

I stopped and faced him, hand perched on my hip. "Are you always this dumb or do you make a special effort just for me?"

"Aw," he said brushing himself off only to wrap an arm around my shoulder. "You know I do it just for you." He pecked my cheek and I pushed him away, blush already coating my cheeks, and walked on.

"That makes me feel really special," I grumbled, yet had to smile when I heard his laugh. His laugh was intoxicating.

Who was I kidding? Everything about him was.

We traveled for a while in companionable silence, hands and arms brushing together briefly before we propelled apart again. The game continued until my street came into view and Derek snatched my hand up and got down on one knee.

I looked around subconsciously to see if we had an audience before finding his grey eyes with an incredulous look. "What are you doing?" I half growled, half gasped out.

"I've been thinking-" He started.

"That's not good." I whispered, heart beating uncontrollably now.

He ignored my interruption. "You've been my best friend for so long now. I think it's time we took that big step."

"What are you talking about?" I was struggling to control my breathing. We were only 15.

"Kamina Allain…" He paused, always the drama queen. "Will you meet my family?"

The breath rushed out of me suddenly and I pounced, pounding him repeatedly on the shoulder with my fist.

"Ow. Ow. OW!" He complained but I could hear the laughter in his voice. "Is that a no?"

I hid my smile behind my hand when I had finished and nodded speechlessly.

His expression turned hopeful. "Yes?'

Still unrecovered, I nodded again. He stood up quickly and scooped me into his arms, spinning me around in joyous celebration.

I hit him again, ignoring his exclamation of pain. "Don't ever do that again." I ordered finally finding my voice.

"I would never." He said backing away. "Not until it's the real deal." Then he turned and it took me a little bit of time to realize his implication.

"Did you just-" I screamed after him.

"Yes! Yes I did!" He yelled back facing me once again. His eyes found mine even in the darkness, "And I meant it Kam! One day! One day!"

And he turned one last time disappearing into the woods leaving me with confused feelings and renewed hope.


	13. Dinner with the Family

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's so bad. **

"I can't meet your family today Derek."

"Why not?"

I turned to walk away ignoring his question. "Kamina!" He turned me back around forcefully fire in his eyes. "You can't just ignore me like that. Every time I ask you something you do this. Like you never plan on answering me. Well how am I supposed to get to know you if you won't tell me anything?"

"You're not." I tried to snatch away from him but he wasn't budging, "I'm forever to remain a mystery."

"Kamina seriously! Why can't you meet my family?"

"I can't meet your family when I don't have one of my own." I grunted finally able to free my arm.

It didn't make sense. I'm sure it didn't. Not to him, but it did to me. I had a family, in the textbook definition of it. I had a mom and a dad, some sisters, even a step dad but I couldn't compare the way we were and interacted to the way I thought a family should be, the way I saw just a portion of Derek's family act. They loved each other; that was obvious. But my family...sometimes I wasn't so sure we did.

I turned to leave again, not wanting to explain any part of my family to him, but he pulled me back.

Speaking through clenched teeth, he said, "You run from your problems a lot. You better be lucky we're best friends or that would really start to piss me off."

"Looks like you're already pissed off. I wouldn't want to make it any worse for you." I slipped my arm away from him again, wasting no time in sprinting off in the opposite direction while he screamed for me to come back.

* * *

Luckily, the guilt I felt from blowing off Derek didn't come until later when I was at home alone and could get up freely and go for a run. I took my usual route, straight through the trees to the heart of the forest and reveled in this time even with the thoughts of the apology I would give him fresh in my mind.

I could feel the wind rushing past my ear drums, smell the earthly soil that crushed beneath my feet, hear the sound of footsteps gaining on me.

My heart sped up.

"Hi Derek." I breathed out once his footsteps sounded right beside me matching my tempo.

He didn't respond and I didn't look at him, afraid I would see an angry, unforgiving expression on his face.

"I'm sorry about-"

"Doesn't matter." He responded waving me off. "Friends fight. It's fine."

I breathed a sigh of relief as we ran in companionable silence until he added, "You're still meeting the rest of my family today. No excuses."

"I can't." I huffed out in frustration, grinding my footsteps to a halt. He still didn't understand.

He grinned at my angry figure in amusement. "I said no excuses." He sang.

"Derek..." I warned.

"What? I want my best friend to meet my family. What's so wrong with that?"

"You don't understand," I said pushing a hand through my hair.

He took ahold of my hands, looking into my eyes seriously and sincerely. "I _understand_ that you're my best friend. I _understand_ that you have some issues with your family. Who doesn't? But I also understand that I don't care about any of that. I don't care what's happening with your family because it doesn't have anything to do with you being my_ best friend_ and I'd like my _best friend_ to meet my family."

I stood silent soaking up both his smile and his persuasive words. And I think we both knew that he'd convinced me. "But...I can't meet them looking like this." I gestured to the scruffy t-shirt, muddy sneakers, and shorts ensemble, yet he only shrugged.

"I said no excuses." He repeated.

I tried to protest; but, he put his hand over my mouth. "No...excuses." He pronounced slowly. "You're going to meet my family and be happy about it."

He removed his hand slowly eyeing me as if I would open my mouth and refute him again. I didn't and his hand wrapped around my own, squeezing reassuringly.

"Derek," I breathed as we started moving, "I don't know about this…"

He stopped putting a hand on each of my shoulders. "They'll love you. You look beautiful and they'll love you." He assured looking straight in my eyes and that calmed any anxiety I could have felt.

"Okay." I said taking a deep breath for both our benefit. He smiled at me and I returned the favor before he led the way toward his house.

Everyone stopped upon our entrance and I rung my hands together nervously as Derek introduced me, "This is Kamina Allain. She's the one I told you all about."

They still stared; no one saying a word and so...I just...started talking.

"I'm so sorry! I told Derek that this was a bad idea. I was running and so I was sweaty. I swear I'm not always like this. I smell really good most of the time except when I'm working out but I always shower after and I have better clothes than this. I swear I'm not poor!" The last part blurted out of me without warning but now it was all out there and I hid my face in my hands in embarrassment. "Not that there's anything wrong with that but I'm not a charity case or anything..." Derek placed a supportive hand on my back, though he was stifling a laugh; I looked to him helplessly. "I think I'm just...gonna stop talking now."

"You're an omega." Someone announced from the back, and suddenly I understood what the looks were for. The speaker stepped out and I recognized the face immediately. _Uncle_ Peter.

My face hardened. "Yes." My dad's pack had been my own but when I moved, all of that changed and I was alone. Until I met Derek.

He continued as if it wasn't already obvious that the topic was one I'd rather not discuss. "That's not too safe for someone like you."

"What the hell does that mean?" I growled. I could take care of myself without anybody's help. Who was he to say otherwise?

And then someone stepped in, sensing the tension and saving me from any further embarrassment.

"Hello Kamina. It's nice to finally meet you." She stuck her hand out and I shook it immediately. It was like I couldn't say no. The woman exuded power and authority; and, I think I realized before my mind did exactly who she was. "I'm glad you finally accepted my dinner invitation."

All the anger left me at that moment when I realized the timeless brunette beauty in front of me was Talia Hale, alpha and mother Talia Hale. My mouth fell open and closed at a loss of words and Derek helpfully threw an elbow in my side to wake me up again.

"Hi Ms. Hale." I croaked, then clearing my throat, my rambling started up again. "I'm sorry for not coming to dinner sooner but I was always nervous and afraid you wouldn't like me and I didn't want to impose and Derek had never invited me formally, so I didn't want to go over his head because that would have been...not like a best friend-"

"Not like a best friend indeed," she agreed, smiling softly. Looking to her son, she asked, "You never invited her?"

I was glad to have the attention off of me, and I watched Derek squirm with an amused smirk on my face.

"I think we're gonna go to my room." Derek announced saving himself. He took a hold of my hand and dashed me upstairs before I could say anything else. Not that I wanted to. I was done making a fool of myself for one day.

"That was a disaster." I told him covering my face in mortification once we were closed safely inside. "Now they think I'm weak and bitter and dumb and can't form proper sentences and-."

"It wasn't that bad." He comforted, "My uncle's just an asshole. My mom liked you at least."

I peeked from between my fingers to gauge if he was telling the truth. "Really?"

"Yeah. I think she was impressed you stood up to Peter." My head lifted in pride until he chuckled out, "Plus she was trying not to laugh at you. Now _that_ was hard. You were pretty _hilarious_."

"Shut up." I grumbled punching his shoulder playfully. I flopped down on his bed, finally getting a chance to scan the room. "Your room's nice." It was surprisingly neat for a teenage boy. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Did you clean before I came?"

"Thank you, and yes. Yes I did." He answered plopping down next to me to wait for dinner.

* * *

The dinner was unbelievably…nice. Talia made sure I was treated no less like family and with the absence of a certain bastard uncle, the group warmed up to me nicely.

I helped set the table, got one of the little ones to eat her vegetables, laughed at all the jokes I knew and even those they'd had to explain, and helped clean when all the food was gone and bellies were full.

Derek walked me home, per his mother's request, and I was smiling. Truly smiling at being able to take part of that experience. To be a part of a family again.

"See? It wasn't that bad." He gloated, bumping my shoulder with his.

"No." I happily agreed. "No it wasn't. I'm glad I went."

"You mean you're glad I dragged you there." He snarked.

"Yeah yeah." I waved off chuckling. "Same thing."

"My mom expects you to come around more often now, you know that right? You won't be able to dodge her like you do me. She's an Alpha."

"I don't dodge-"

He shot me a look and I had to concede. "Fine. I'll come over again. You better be lucky I'm your best friend. I don't have dinner at just anybody's house." He laughed at my playfulness and I smiled back at him. "I'll see you later Derek."

He pulled me back just before I could step through my door and I looked up to him questioningly. "I'm here." He said. "If you need anything. Friends fight but they share too. You can talk to me about your family. About anything. Don't stay a mystery. Please." He kissed my cheek softly which only stressed the sincerity of his words. "I'll see you later Kammy." And then he turned and walked back to his house in the woods.


	14. Dinner with the Rejects

"So how was school today?" My head snapped up to look at my door where my mother stood and she was talking...to me. I stared at for some time making sure she wasn't going to turn around to Mina or Ella. No, she was actually speaking to me, Kamina.

I was shocked.

My mother and I's relationship was a complicated one. It wasn't that I didn't like her and I was almost positive she loved me, in theory, but she just seemed to relate to her other daughters more, besides the fact that she hated my father with a passion and I didn't share the same view.

We'd never talked; it was just a known rule of our family for going on 16 years now. But it seemed I wasn't the only one turning over a new leaf with this new move; I was speaking to people, and my mother was speaking to me.

I cleared my throat to hide my surprise and muttered out, "Fine." I ducked my head back down to my homework.

_If x-4=2, then what is 6 less than 5 times x?_

"Did you make any friends yet?" She continued and I closed my book because it was obvious she wanted my full attention. She took another step in the room and everything.

"Um...yeah." I thought of Paige and Derek. Two at least. There were others but I wouldn't call them friends.

"Is one of them a...boy?"

There was a pause as I eyed her suspiciously. _What did she want?_ "Maybe..."

"There's a boy and you like him." She declared; her eyes were sparkling.

I crossed my arms leaning back into my pillows. "And how would you know that?"

"You're my daughter Kamina. I know you."

Her and I both knew it was a lie.

"You mean you were eavesdropping."

She had the decency to blush in embarrassment. "Maybe...just a little."

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling, bored of the conversation at this point. _Really? She had resorted to listening in our talk times to learn more about me._ "That's unethical, you know, and rude."

She ignored my comment as if I hadn't even spoken. "You talk about him like you talked about **Matt**."

I stilled snapping my eyes back to her as anger flared up inside of me. "We don't talk about him."

She sighed. "I know. I know but-"

"We don't talk. About him." I grit out.

She nodded looking down to the floor. I felt guilty for only second but she knew better than to bring that up with me. Not a good thing to mention when talking to me. Not ever. I looked back to my homework and she said just one more thing before leaving. "You don't trust anyone Kamina, not even me and I'm your mother." We both let out a laugh at that though it wasn't funny. "This move could be a new start for all of us. I want to get to know my daughter and you should learn how to start trusting people. Derek seems like a good place to start, so invite him over."

* * *

Mustering up enough courage to invite Derek had been hard enough-he'd teased me endlessly about it-but what I was really afraid of was what would happen once he got there.

My family wasn't a family and after spending so many nights with the Hales I was embarrassed to showcase to him where I'd come from. We were mean and impersonal. There were cliques inside this institution that was supposed to be based on love and acceptance and equality.

I didn't want him to see my lack of communication with my mother. I didn't want him to see me trying to scarf down my food so I could cut "family time" as short as possible. No matter how much I loved them, I also couldn't stand being apart of my family and it showed but I didn't want it to especially not in front of Derek.

Nevertheless he was coming to dinner.

"Shakaminella please pass the peas."

"Don't speak that name in this house."

"Well it's your name honey."

"The hell it is."

"It's unique…"

"It's ugly."

"And original."

"You mean horrible."

"Sha-"

"I said don't." Ella growled

Derek and I giggled in our seats at the two's conversation. The dinner had been going well. My mom asked all the right questions. My big sister embarrassed me just enough. And my Minnie Mouse, as always, was overly cute. It was the best dinner we'd had in a long time but when my mother began again, her tone was a much more serious one and somehow I knew the dinner was about to become a short one.

"I told your father not to name you that." She said stabbing at the meat on her plate. "Did he listen? No he did not. Because he's an egotistical, selfish, pathetic excuse of a man and I can't believe I ever married him..."

Ella jumped on then and it became the '_I HATE HENRY PARTY_'. One I did not want to be apart of. I twiddled my fork in my hand listening to their conversation and hating it. Hating that they couldn't go one night without bringing him up and dragging his name as low as they could take it. Hating that they put both me and Derek in this awkward situation. Hating that I couldn't be like Mina, oblivious to it all.

I stood up from the table plate in hand and went to the kitchen. Silence had taken over the dining room as I breathed in and out trying to control my anger and hurt. There were embarrassed tears in my eyes that I refused to let fall and I hung my head low bracing my hands on either side of the counter to steady myself.

"You okay?" It was Derek that had come to check on me. Not my mom. Not Ella. Not even 5 year old Mina who loved cheering people up. It was my best friend who had sat just as uncomfortable as me listening to my family and waiting for it to be over.

I wondered briefly if I should feel angry that none of my family had moved to comfort me, but brushed the question off when I wrapped myself in his arms because it was the only place I really wanted to be. It always felt so good there.

"I told you," I mumbled into his shirt. "We're not a family."

"This is a family. Just a broken one." He said and I clutched onto him even harder. "But it doesn't mean it can't be repaired."


	15. Hunters

I walked home alone that day, did my homework, had another awkward and impersonal conversation with my father, talked with my sisters-one adorable the other aggravating-had dinner in which I talked to no one, and got ready for bed.

I ran my wrist across my mouth, having just brushed my teeth, and stepped out of my bathroom. Just to be confronted with a weak, out-of-breath Derek, an arrow protruding out his left calf.

I froze, mouth hung open in surprise, confusion, fear.

"What...you're..." I assessed him again, my eyes running over his weak figure. "What happened?"

Just this morning he was fine. Just this morning he was talking and laughing being cocky as hell. But now...

He looked up then, his lips stretching into what was meant to be a smile but instead was a pained grimace, "I was in the neighborhood." It seemed even the few words he'd spoken took all of his energy; and just after his mouth had closed, Derek's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he collapsed onto the floor.

This startled me out of my paralyzed state, and I ran for him cradling his body in my arms. His hair stuck to his hot skin and I carefully swept it back. His skin was turning a sickly white and his lips had a tinge of blue.

Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

"Derek? Derek?" I whispered loudly willing him to get back up. To open his eyes.

I looked to the arrow, still lodged acutely in his leg, and reached to pull it out, trying my best to ignore the blood.

I waited holding his head in my lap and smoothing my hand over it again and again, but still nothing happened. He remained unmoving and, though I wished there was another solution, I rushed to get Alan because somehow the small town veterinarian always knew what to do.

After hearing my short and frantic pleas for help, the man scrambled out of bed, closely followed by my mother. I led them to my room where I'd left Derek after laying a pillow delicately under his head. I heard my mom gasp at the sight of him but Alan-the ever serious and dutiful Alan-just got right to work.

He picked the boy up from the floor, placing him on my bed and began to ask questions. "What happened? Did he run here? What made this cut in his leg?" I explained about the arrow and how he came into my room just a little while ago and had fainted. He nodded his head, examining the arrow before politely asking everyone to leave the room. My mother obeyed immediately walking out the door without argument; I wasn't as cooperative.

"No." I told him firmly when he looked to me waiting for me to exit. "I'm staying." I squeezed Derek's fingers in an extra measure gliding my hand across his forehead again as I looked to him in concern.

"I don't think-"

"I'm not leaving him." I spoke assertively staring him straight in the eye so he felt the gravity of my words. Alan didn't protest any further and got to work. I didn't take my eyes off Derek running my thumb across his knuckles, passing my fingers through his hair. I fell asleep like that, squeezing my hand in his and willing him to stay alive.

* * *

Someone was running their fingers through my hair. It felt good. Soothed me from the nightmares I'd had of Derek last night.

(My psyche really hadn't wanted to offer me any peace of mind.)

I sat up groggily squinting my eyes until they focused and I could clearly see the very much alive, yet pale, smiling Derek Hale.

"Morning."

He looked in pain but he was playing it off. For me.

I shot up from my position, arms encircling his neck, squeezing him tightly up in a hug. "You scared me shitless, you idiot." I mumbled.

I felt his smile against my shoulder as he snuggled into my neck. "I do love scaring you." He admitted, hands running comfortingly up and down my back.

I pulled away with a smile, glad to have him back. "You gonna tell me what the hell happened?"

He sighed, looking away for a moment. "You know how I warned you to stay out of the woods?"

I nodded once.

His voice turned grave. "This is the reason. They're the reason."

"Who?"

Alan's deep voice sounded from the doorway. "Hunters." He slowly walked to the side of the bed. "The Argents to be exact."

My step-father seemed to know a hell of a lot more than he was supposed to about the supernatural, and I was getting tired of his ill-kept secrets.

"You're healing nicely Derek. You should be able to go home soon and Kamina can have her bed back." He turned to me next, a slight frown on his face. "I thought we already had a discussion about you going into the woods at night Kamina."

I glared angrily at him. "And I thought it wasn't good to eavesdrop Alan."

He held up his hands in mock surrender looking taken aback. I turned back to Derek who looked at me concernedly; I didn't return the favor. I was lost in my own little world as I ran my hand smoothly through his hair.

Alan spoke again. "I think I've helped your friend and you should be thanking me without the attitude." His arms crossed over his chest.

"I think you know more about my friend than I do. More about this town. More about everything, yet for some reason you're keeping everyone else in the dark. I don't like being lied to Alan. I thought you would know that by now."

We stared each other down in silence before he sighed in defeat and left the room. No words exchanged between us for a few moments. I stroked the back of his hand in mine, my thumb running across the skin there, and brushed my fingertips through his soft hair.

I loved his hair.

"You really do love me?" He joked. And I tried to smile. Really tried to pretend like he hadn't just scared the crap out of me.

But he did.

I looked to his eyes feeling tears come to my own despite his attempt at humor. He sighed heavily and pulled me into his chest.

I tried to hold it back. Tried really hard not to admit my true feelings but his arms and his warmth and his beating heart beneath my cheek...

"I really do, you idiot." I mumbled. "I really do love you." I felt his head nod above me and he squeezed me even tighter.

"I know, Kam. I know. I love you too." A throat cleared from the doorway; yet, I didn't move a muscle.

Alan stood with his arms crossed then nodded his head towards the hallway. "We need to talk."

I mumbled into Derek's shirt, "I'm not finished yet."

"Now Kamina." He didn't raise his voice but I could hear the authority he exhorted. Still, I didn't move until I was good and ready.

I patted my cheeks dry, just beginning to feel the embarrassment of my declaration, but just before I could leave the room, Derek grabbed ahold of my hand. He brought it slowly to his lips, kissing each one of my knuckles then the inside of my palm saying, _Don't be embarrassed. I love you. It's okay. _

Or at least that's what I thought he was trying to say.

"Derek-"

"Don't be embarrassed and don't doubt me Kamina. I love you and I meant it."

He squeezed my hand for extra measure and somehow, I believed him. Without a doubt, I believed him.

I nodded my head softly, giving him a smile and left the room.

Alan got straight to the point. "I'm an emissary, a druid emissary." Which made a whole lot of sense. "Which means I know everything there is to know. I'm supposed to. It's my job. No your mother doesn't know, neither does your sisters and I'd like to keep it that way. I kept it from you for your safety and your safety only and you can't be mad at me for that."

I tactfully ignored his last statement. "For whose pack?"

"That's not important. What _is_ important is that you keep this information to yourself." He paused and I nodded, confirming my consent. "And that you don't stay mad at me for it."

His kind smile brought back the Alan that I had always known, and-probably due to the _'l-word'_ I'd just exchanged with a certain werewolf-I found myself accepting the hug he offered with a warm feeling in my heart.


	16. Ignorance is Bliss

We ignored it: the proclamation of love, the feelings, the reoccuring almost kisses. We ignored it all. We were just best friends. Nothing more. Nothing less.

But there were still times that I found my eyes falling to his lips, times I couldn't help but dream about us, together, times I wanted him to hold me in his arms non platonically.

And then there were times when I thought I had a chance. When I thought we shared those looks that showed we felt the same things, when I thought he felt love, lust towards me, when I thought he looked at me and saw something more.

And I wanted to try. I wanted to tell him. Shout it out to the whole world.

But then again, those were only _my_ desires, that was what _I_ wished. What _Derek_ wanted, however, was much more heartbreaking, to me at least.

"Kamina!" Derek screeched behind me.

I shoved my way through the crowd, struggling to get away from him. "Kamina? Kamina, wait!" My body was pulled back into his chest by one arm and he spun me around searching my face. "Kamina? What's...what's wrong?"

I pulled myself away from him, wrapping my arms around my sad figure. "I need to go." I told him taking a step back; I couldn't look at him. I wouldn't. He reached for me but I pushed his hand away. His concerned face blurred in my vision from the tears that'd begun to form and I felt the wetness hit my cheeks. I wiped them away angrily, squared my shoulders, and stared at him head on.

"Kamina?" he called again pleading for me to tell him what was wrong. I shook my head taking yet another step back and turning to make my escape.

I was crying. Over Derek Hale. Over my best friend. Over someone I didn't even have.

No. I didn't have Derek. I'd never had him and now he belonged to someone else.

* * *

I was quiet during our talk time that day, staring at the ground confusedly and angrily. Ella still diverted the conversation to me even though it was clear I had no intentions of talking. "So how was your day Kammy?"

"Fine."

"Learn anything new?"

"No."

"How were your classes?"

"Okay."

"Did you see Derek today?"

The question gave me pause.

"Yes." **Kissing **my best friend.

The inquiry stopped awhile after all of my one-word answers. I didn't want to talk about it. I wasn't in the mood to talk about it, so they finally left my room.

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling fan and thinking of Derek...again.

_Stop thinking about him!_ I screamed at myself in aggravation.

_**Don't you see! I can't!**_

I sat up, hunched forward holding my head in my hands with a huge, tired sigh. A hand suddenly fell on my back making me jump up from the bed. When I saw it was Derek, I quickly recovered, schooling my features into a hard mask. I went back to my bed, burrowing myself under the brown comforter and turning my back to him.

"What did I do?" he asked.

I ignored him.

He rested his chin on my shoulder, something he'd done a thousand times before but somehow now it felt different; I took a sharp intake of breath, but otherwise held still.

"I'm sorry Kamina...for whatever I did to hurt you. I don't like to see you cry."

I pulled my shoulder from under his chin and turned to him. "I wasn't crying. I don't cry."

"Kamina," he exhaled, "I saw you."

"I don't know what you saw but I don't cry so please just leave."

He eyed me for a moment. Then his hand came up, so fast I couldn't push him away, and rested on my cheek. I leaned into it. Stupidly and involuntarily, leaned into it, told him everything he wanted to know by just that simple gesture. But he was either still clueless or trying to ignore it, which ever it was it was clear he wouldn't say the words that would soothe my broken heart.

"You can cry you know? Crying doesn't make you weak."

"Goodnight Derek." I said pulling away, snuggling back into my warm covers. I was past done with the conversation.

"Okay I'll leave," I could hear the surrender in his voice even with my back facing him. "I _am_ sorry for whatever I've done."

I closed my eyes pulling the covers up higher and waiting for him to leave before one lone tear escaped.


	17. Acceptance

I was so determined.

So determined to march right up to you and tell.

Tell you what I'd been dying to for months.

Tell you so that you could choose me.

So that you could choose me and not her.

Not my best friend.

But then I turned that corner.

I turned that corner and you were smiling and she was smiling.

With pink cheeks and sparkling, blinded eyes and so much, so much love.

And I wondered how long, how long had this been going on?

How blinded had I been not to see you be overjoyed at her presence?

How blinded by my own love for you did I have to be to miss her absences at lunch, to miss the times you ditched me after school, to miss the crazy amount of "cello practicing" she'd been doing lately...just to see you?

And how cruel would I have to be to take that away from her?

Take that away from you.

If she loved you nearly as much as I did-and I wouldn't be surprised if that was true; it is so easy to fall for you-how could I take that away from her?

How could I ever do that and call her my best friend?

How could I ever do that and say I wasn't a monster?

And then you looked up and you gave me a small, wary smile because deep deep down I think you knew.

I think you knew the way I loved you.

How much I loved you.

And I think you knew why I cried those days ago.

Why I tried so desperately to push you away.

Why I was now coming back.

Because I realized it was so much darker out there without you.

So I forced a false smile back.

And walked to you.

And her.

Your eyes followed me as I moved.

They sent tingles down my spine that I willed away.

That I tried to ignore.

You greeted me.

She hugged me.

I asked, just for confirmation, if this was real.

If you were together now.

If all hope was gone for you and me.

And she smiled, a wide, huge, happy smile, and said Yes.

And you.

You just looked at her.

With all the love in the world.

And nodded your head one time.

Just one time.

Because that was enough.

For it to sink in.

For me to know what I had to do next.

I had to get over you.

But I had to keep you as my best friend.

Needed to keep you close.

Because I wasn't sure I wanted to try living without you again.

Even if it was for a few short days.

So I joked the pain away.

And we laughed.

And we smiled.

And you too looked at each other.

And kept on looking.

Kept on looking.

And I sighed.

Because I couldn't bring myself to try to ruin it.

So I made up an excuse.

And I left.

And you screamed after me.

So loudly.

So truly.

_We love you._

And it might have been true.

But it wasn't in the way I wanted.

And it wasn't going to keep you from slipping away.

It wasn't going to keep her from taking you away from you.

And it wouldn't keep me from losing both of my best friends.

Forever.


	18. Second Place

Dedicated to **fangirl366**. You inspire me.

* * *

We laid side by side on his bed, staring at the ceiling, each thinking our own thoughts. The right side of my body burned where he touched me and I struggled to keep my breathing and heart in check. I was getting use to the warmth he generated and the butterflies that nervously fluttered against my skin whenever he was near.

But we were drifting apart like I so pessimistically predicted. He spent more time with Paige and I was being left behind. I tried so hard to appreciate the time we did spend together but the reminder that it would never last took root in my mind.

She was more important. She had the title and she had him.

And I was just Kamina. Just the best friend. And I was being pushed to the back burner.

"Kam?" he asked pulling me out of my reverie.

"Hmm?" I still watched the ceiling but froze when he reached down, grabbing my hand from its place on my stomach and lacing our fingers together.

His thumb slowly stroked the skin of my hand igniting a fire in my chest.

I let out a shaky breath and waited for him to go on.

"Do you think..." He said. "Is it possible to be in love with...two different people?"

My eyes snapped to his; and, he was already staring intently back at me.

I swallowed slowly, looking away. "I think it's possible. I mean...anything's possible." My eyes lowered to our entwined hands only looking back to him when his shadow cascaded over my form.

He leaned over me, so very close to my face, my lips. "I think I might be." He confessed, smoothing a hand over my cheek, scanning my eyes for a reaction.

Hope soared in my heart that it could be me. "Who?" I whispered.

"You." He whispered back. His eyes ran over my figure and I sat stock still not wanting to ruin this moment.

"You're making this really hard for me Kamina." He admitted, brushing a kiss to our enclosed hands.

My heart was palpitating; my breathing was going haywire, but just as soon as our lips touched, just as soon as I got the thing I was hoping for, I realized almost instantly that it was a dream.

Because Derek Hale did not love me. He loved Paige Gardner.

He did not touch my lips or hold my hand. That was reserved solely for his girlfriend. That he loved.

He didn't share his feelings so freely and definitely not without provocation.

And most of all Derek Hale did not cheat. Not ever. He wouldn't do that to Paige, and he wouldn't do it to me.

I pushed myself away from dream Derek with tears in my eyes. "This isn't real. You're not real."

All he did was smile that beautiful smile as I rose a hand to his cheek. But just as I touched his soft skin, he faded away and I was once again in my own bed, sad and alone.

* * *

I shoved my folders unnecessarily hard into my locker, still remembering my dream and hating myself for it.

And on top of that, Derek had let me down again. Ditched me for a makeout session with his girlfriend. And I swear if I saw his face right now, I'd explode.

"Hide me! Hide me!" Derek whispered loudly at me, coming out of nowhere and already shielding himself from whatever enemy awaited him. I didn't even dare to look at him. If I looked at him, I might just start clawing his face off.

And yes, that's how angry I was.

He started talking once the coast was clear telling me how he didn't want to go to practice, how he was hiding from Coach Jackson because of it, how he was planning to hang out with Paige even though we had something planned today-which he also conveniently forgot.

He was talking to me like we were okay. Like he hadn't missed another one of my games, _the_ most important game. Like he hadn't let me down. Again. For her.

"I could always kill you and bury your body in the woods. No one would ever look for you there." My voice seethed in silent anger and my head was practically shoved inside the locker to avoid looking at him.

"Right. I forgot you were mad at me." He paused searching my face, "Why are you mad at me again?"

I slammed my locker shut turning to him, books clutched tight to my chest to restrain myself. "I think it has something to do with the fact that you blew me off...again. Remember the basketball game you were supposed to be at? I guess it doesn't matter that I come to every single one of yours. You still can't show up for the championships no matter how big a deal they were for me. Remember me? Your best friend."

I was so ready to storm away after that. So ready to turn my back on Derek Hale but then this sorry, regretful look came on his face and I just couldn't.

"I'm sorry Kay. I'm so sorry. I forgot. Me and Paige were just..." He got a far off look in his eye thinking of his love. And that didn't make me angry; it just made me depressed.

I let out a heavy sigh. "I get it Derek. You're in love so that gives you the right to ditch your friends. I get it. Crystal clear." I held up an ok sign at him before storming away.

"C'mon Kamina!" He yelled after me as I swiftly moved away from him. I could hear his feet moving toward me but suddenly they stopped. And I was caught too, listening for the cause.

It was his girlfriend.

Calling his name.

I knew I shouldn't have looked back. I shouldn't have been surprised when I saw his hesitation, his look of indecisiveness...just before he picked her. Picked her before me. Like always.

Paige always came in first and I was barely pulling second.

My frown deepened as I continued down the hall, and I wondered if this would become a habit, us moving away from each other, until best friends turned to strangers.


	19. Full Moon: I

Something was wrong.

My skin felt hot and sweaty like my blood was boiling beneath the surface. My claws and fangs were itching for their release and the anger and hurt I'd been holding in for weeks was rising inside of me struggling to get out.

And it didn't help that everyone seemed to be wanting to piss me off.

I'd had a lovely conversation with my sister this morning about our father.

It didn't go well.

And Paige would not shut up about her boyfriend. How he was so perfect. How she was really in love. How she was so lucky to have him.

I couldn't stand to hear her say one more thing about him.

And little Katie Argent, who probably did want to intentionally piss me off, would not stop talking to me about how I let 'him' get away.

And who was him you ask?

"Derek Hale!"

The teacher snapped me out of my reverie, reprimanding the boy for something. Anything. It probably didn't matter to her just as long as she got to yell her fucking head off at somebody. Just because her life was shitty as hell she thought that meant she should make it that way for the rest of us.

"Something you would like to share Ms. Allain?" Her laser eyes focused on me now, yet I just stared on because today was not the day.

Oh, today was so not the day.

I cleared my throat, back straight and stupidly unafraid. "I said, I don't get why you have to make everyone's life a living hell just because your own life's a piece of shit."

Every jaw in the room dropped to the floor but I was too far gone to care.

Something was definitely wrong.

I didn't particularly like this teacher, granted, but I wouldn't just blantantly talk back in front of the entire class, not only talk back but curse her out. Humiliate her. Turn her into a stuttering mess.

"How-How dare you? You have no right! I should-"

I scowled, puffing out a breath of air in frustration. "You should worry about yourself and that husband of yours that prefers prostitutes over you."

Cue another round of stunned gasps.

"Ms. Allain!" The teacher gasped, "You can't-You can't-"

I cocked my head to the side, leaning forward on my desk with an evil smirk on my lips. "Yes I can. I just did."

Something inside of me was taking over, bottling up all my anger and chucking it at this poor unsuspecting teacher just so she could be even more hurt than I had been for the last months, ever since Paige Gardner and Derek Hale became a thing.

Derek was by my side in seconds pulling me up and out of my chair. He scanned my eyes for a moment so that I could see the gold color reflected in his own irises. But the full moon had taken over and my calming mantra was far from my mind as well as any and all feelings I had for the werewolf beside me.

All I could think about was my abandonment. From my father. Mother. Sister. Best friend.

"Let go of me." I simply said picking up my bag, throwing it over my shoulder, and making my way out the door.

"And don't come back!" The tough teacher screamed after me, but I paid her no attention.

My feet carried me to my locker just as the school bell rang and I rifled through it absentmindedly shoving all my useless books inside. I didn't much feel like doing homework today.

Suddenly my locker door slammed shut almost taking my hand with it and there stood no other than Kate Argent.

I scowled at her. "Why are you here exactly?"

She sent me an amused smile, enjoying my irritation. "I do go to school here Kamina. Try to keep up."

"No honey I mean why are you here?" I pointed my finger downwards. "Here on Earth gracing me with your presence."

Her face dropped and she let out a dead laugh. "Very funny."

I gave her a smile. "I'm just your regular comedian."

"Oh and here I thought you were some type of clown."

"No you seem to have that part covered, and I could never take that job from you. Especially seeing how much time you put into your makeup."

Her hand rose self consciously to her face and her frown deepened. "You're really going all out with the sarcasm today, huh Kamina?"

"Well you know I always save the best for you, don't you Kate darling? You deserve nothing less." My mouth rose into a sarcastic smile. For some reason, seeing her reaction, knowing how I was affecting her, it made me giddy with pleasure.

Her arms crossed over her chest and her face scrunched up in anger though she tried not to show it. But I knew. Oh I knew. "I'm not so sure this whole friendship thing is working out for us."

I clapped my hands together in congratulations. "Well done. Did you figure that out all by yourself?" I paused, swearing I saw smoke come out of her ears. "No kidding Sherlock. And here I thought it was normal wanting to strangle you every time we talked."

I watched as she took in my words; and, her whole body changed. Her hands curled into tight fists that shook with a vengeance and her heel started tapping to the sound of her rapidly beating heart.

"I've tried putting up with your sarcasm Kamina, I really have. But you've pushed me to this point." She paused in her threats and narrowed her eyes "menacingly" at me. "You'll regret the day you ever decided to open your mouth."

She stepped closer and whispered in hopes-I guess-of sounding more frightening. "You've just made yourself thee worst enemy, Kamina Allain."

I looked left, then right, slowly letting her stir then turned back with mischievous eyes, leaning forward a challenging glint in my wicked smile. "I'm looking forward to meeting them."

"Kamina!" Derek screeched behind me, yet I still stared uncaringly into Kate's angry eyes.

"You're gonna pay Allain. Just you wait."

"Like I said..." I leaned a fraction closer, loving the malice I heard in her voice. "Looking forward to it."

And with those words, I left her steaming in her spot, my knight in shining denim dragging me back down the hallway.


	20. Boiling Point

If I had ever drank before, I would imagine this is what a hangover would feel like.

A really bad, vomit-inducing, head-pounding hangover.

Not only did I screw up my relationship with Kate Argent-which I admittedly couldn't find it in myself to feel regretful about-I also said some not so nice things to my best friend, got into a screaming match with Ella, and clawed through one of Derek's favorite shirts.

He chained me up in his dark dank basement and left me _alone_ to cool off. For the entire night, I sat there angry and hurt and bloodthirsty, completely fueled by the primal need buried deep inside me.

When the morning came, and the adrenaline was gone, all that was left was a hurt hole in my heart. All the anger had slowly leaked out of me by now and I was all that was left, an empty shell.

Laura had come to let me out and I had cried on her shoulder. About me. About my family. About her brother.

_Ironic right?_

So after traveling back home and changing for school, washing my face free of tears and reinforcing my uncaring mask, the one I used to wear all the time before Derek Hale came along, I stood at my locker staring into the grey emptiness completely and utterly broken down.

They came up to me arm in arm, giggling at each other. "Hey Kamina."

I didn't answer.

"Are you okay Kam?"

That was Paige. Always the concerned one, the selfless one.

"Do the people you talk to always want to shoot themselves in the face?"

Silence followed my inquisition and I finally turned to them, closing my locker and leaning against it.

"Um...no." She said, laughing it off, trying to give me an out that I didn't want nor need. "My cello audition went great by the way!"

"Interesting." I dead panned arms crossed over my chest.

She went on though the smile wavered on her face. "I know you told me to tell you when I heard any news. I really think I have a shot and they said that I could do it while I'm in college too, which is great." She wrung her hands together nervously glancing at her boyfriend who smiled lovingly back at her.

"I know you really wanted to be there, but Derek told me how you weren't feeling well. And don't worry, he was supportive enough for the both of you." She squeezed his hand sending him another look and I decided that I couldn't take it anymore.

I wasn't happy. I wasn't happy that they were a couple. I wasn't happy that I couldn't control myself yesterday. I wasn't happy that Derek abandoned me and that Paige was such a saint. I wasn't happy with who I was and I wasn't happy with the people around me.

And I could no longer pretend that I was. I was too exhausted to pretend for them right now, _best friends_ or not.

"Listen Paige this is all really really fascinating, but I'm really tired. Can I pretend to listen some other time?" Her face finally fell; and, my heart broke because I wished I was like her and I wished she didn't have to have someone like me as her best friend.

She didn't deserve it, not any of it but she was linked to me and she was linked to Derek and somehow, sometime, she was bound to get burnt.

Derek frowned at me, "What's wrong with you Kam? Don't act like a bitch to her." I stared at him for a while because he'd directed that word at me and it didn't sound like he'd regretted it one bit.

I knew how I was acting. I knew what I'd said and I also knew that he'd left me in a basement, chained and bleeding, while he went off to his girlfriend's cello auditions.

Yeah,_ it hurt_.

"Well Derek, like I said, I'm tired. So if it wouldn't be too bitchy of me, I'm gonna walk away now and go home. Can I do that or would it offend your_ girlfriend_ too much?" I stared up into his eyes challengingly, refusing to even glance at Paige. I knew the hurt expression I would see.

And all he did was glare. There was no flash of regret or sorrow. He did not care, yet I still did.

* * *

A knock on my door took me away from my mountain of homework and I stomped grumpily downstairs to answer it.

It was Paige.

I sighed about to close the door right back, but her hand fell in the way.

"I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk right now Paige." I began, still blocking the doorway. "Like I said earlier, maybe some other time-"

"No," she ordered surprising me, and pushed me out of the way. "Now."

She stepped into my house without so much as an invitation but I was too shocked to be angry. This was not 'happy go lucky rainbows and unicorns' Paige. This was '_we're going to sort this shit out now and you have no say in it_' Paige.

I'd never met that one before.

She marched into my living room plopping on the couch and announced, "I know you're in love with him." I froze in the doorway. My mouth felt dry and I struggled with words.

_What_?

"What?" The word barely came out at all.

"Derek. I know you love him and not like a brother or a best friend. You_ love him_ love him. Like I love him."

"No I don't." I shook my head. _How did she find out? Why was she saying this? Why was she even here?_ "I don't-"

"You do." She declared not looking at me but at the coffee table, laying out her words, saying what she came here to say. "And I get it. I really do. It's hard not to. He's a great guy."

"Paige-" I said with wide eyes coming towards her now, hands up in surrender.

"I'll get out of the way."

I took in that sentence, not believing that she actually came here to give him up. But _it was_ Paige after all.

"_What_?" It was hardly a whisper.

"You saw him first. You knew him first, and you fell in love with him first. You should have him."

"Paige what are you talking about? You can't do that. You can't just-"

"Yes I can. Because you're my best friend, and I don't want you being mad at me over a boy. He's just one boy." She whispered the last bit to herself and I watched as she tried convincing herself that it was true.

Derek was a boy, but he was a boy we both loved. I loved him, this was true, but so did she.

"He's just a-"

"Paige stop okay? Just stop." My mind was whirling; my thoughts were out of control and tears were flooding my eyes because I had been so horrible to this angel of a girl.

She shook her head at me. "No Kamina. I can't lose you because of Derek."

"But you love him. You love him Paige." I pleaded with her trying to make her see sense.

"I do or I think I do, but no matter how much I love him, I can't lose you because of it. I can't lose my best friend."

I stared at her speechlessly, tears sprouting in my eyes. "You are who I want to be Paige Gardner." She looked up at me confusion clear in her expression.

"You are kind and beautiful and selfless. You are caring and smart and sassy. You are brave and strong and bold. You love without regrets and wear your heart on your sleeve. You are everything that I'm not and that's why he chose _you_."

She stared at me stunned. "Kam-"

"I don't deserve that title anymore Paige. I don't deserve you." I hiccuped out. "Derek made his choice, and he chose wisely."

"Don't say that Kamina. You're a gem, a prize." She was crying now and I didn't know why.

I laughed bitterly. "No. I'm not. Not for anyone."

"You are_ for me_. You are the friend that I needed, and I don't want to lose that after only having it for so short a time."

I stared at her, seeing the genuineness, knowing she truly meant and believed every word even if I wasn't in agreement.

I wiped my eyes, swallowing once before going to sit down next to her. "You won't lose me."

"Yes I will." She argued. "You don't want me to be with Derek so I have to-"

"No okay? No." I pointed a finger at her commandingly. "That's not even an option. You're not gonna give him up."

"But-" Her lip pouted out adorably.

"No buts. You love him and you're not gonna give him up because of me."

"But you love him too."

"I'll have to get over it."

"No I can just-"

"Paige," I stopped her. "I'm trying to fix this. I'm trying to make up for being a complete bitch so just let me, yeah?"

"So you won't be mad at me anymore?" She asked skeptically.

"I was never mad at you."

Her eyebrow rose in disbelief; I let out a laugh. "Seriously. Mad at myself and taking it out on you. Definitely. But never mad at you. I had no reason to. You were always there for me and I treated you like crap and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Paige." She wrapped her arms around me when I started to sob again, shushing me quietly, which only made me cry harder.

"I don't deserve a best friend like you." I said when I finally stopped.

"Well I guess you have to get over that too because I'm not going anywhere." We hugged one last time before wiping our eyes. We laughed together at our tearfulness and somehow, amazingly, just like that, me and Paige were us again.

And it was the most wonderful feeling. Knowing that I had one of my best friends back.

"Now that we got that cleared up...sleepover?" I asked.

"Totally."


	21. Clue

Derek had killed her.

I couldn't believe he did it. I couldn't believe she was gone. But I had to, because she was and he did. How could she? How could he?

He looked up at me sorrowfully, tears flooding his grey eyes, wanting my comfort but that was something I couldn't give him. Not now. I barely knew him anymore. In this moment he was just a killer to me, the murderer who killed someone I loved.

I'd distanced myself from him, the boy I was desperately infatuated with, because Paige was my best friend, because I needed to get over her boyfriend. I'd walked away from him for her and I'd been doing so good and now she was gone and I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't know how to fix this. I just didn't know.

Paige was gone, and all I wanted to do was run, run so fast I couldn't breathe, run so far I couldn't hear his words in my head anymore. Or feel the pain.

_Please Kamina._ He'd begged. He'd pleaded. _I need you right now. I need you please._

Which was true, I think. We needed each other in that moment but I just couldn't. Not for him. Not when he was the one responsible or at least that's the comforting lie I told myself.

I stayed gone for a week, maybe a month, maybe two. It's easy to lose track of time when all you're doing is sleeping and running, running and sleeping without end, and yet the only person that would make me better, the only friend I could turn to was the very one I was running away from.

I couldn't stop. I couldn't think. I didn't want to. The memories would come back, the death, the blame. Was it Peter's fault ultimately? Yes. Most definitely yes. But Derek and I, we both played a part in it. We invited her into our world the second we decided to have a relationship with her, the second I called her best friend, the second he called her girlfriend. There was no other possible outcome and that, that was the truth I was running from.

I loved her. He loved her. We loved her but we were selfish to believe she wouldn't get hurt in all of this. We came out unscathed but Paige, sweet Paige, she became the victim of our carelessness. If I could take it back, I would. If I could give her back her life. If I would have just stayed silent that day. If I would have stuck to the plan: no friends, no betrayal, no hurt. If I could turn back time.

But that wasn't possible. She was already gone and she couldn't be brought back.

I couldn't face him knowing I was the start of this. He had ended it; he had did the hard thing. Derek had ended her misery but gave up a piece of his soul along with it. And I'd left him to put it back together on his own.

I didn't want to face him. I didn't. Nevertheless when the running couldn't chase away the nightmares any longer, I wound up in front of his house, just standing, watching, wanting.

He was right there. I could feel him. He was better, not fully but getting there. Sadness still lingered underneath though, and I was uncertain if that little bit would ever heal completely. If I only reached out for him, maybe I could help, maybe I could make up for lost time. But I stayed away so long; I'd left him to grieve on his own and no matter what he'd done, no matter whose fault it was, he had always been there for me, yet when he'd needed me more than ever I hadn't been there.

I felt dirty, not only literally ( I was in desperate need of a shower), I felt dirty with shame and selfishness.

I turned to leave. I couldn't taint this family again, not after they'd done so much for me. They taught me how to love willingly because they were good people, because they cared for me. Without being forced or manipulated or obligated, I loved the Hale family like they were my own and that's how they treated me. I wasn't the only one who lost Paige. I realized that only now but I couldn't take back the time I should have been here and no apology or half-assed excuse could ever make up for that.

Yet Derek Hale, my grey-eyed ex-best friend, who loved a gorgeous, sassy, cello-playing goddess, who stood behind me when no one else would, who held me upright when my own family took their shots at me. That Derek Hale stood right in front of me, opened his arms, and allowed me room to grieve.

I did so tearfully and silently but he was there. I knew he was no murderer. Not Derek. Not my Derek. Not for anything in this world.


End file.
